Killer Instinct
by frontliner311
Summary: They don't know what she looks like. They don't know much about her at all. All they know is her reputation. Your death wish is her command. This is the story of how Lonomia met the Tacoma Killer
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Reapers! This is my first SOA fic and its going to be kinda AU. Warning: the first two chapter are going to be almost identical to the actual episode Orca Shrugged which is in season 5, because that's pretty much where it all really starts. And I love the episode so much, its one of my favorites.**

 **I also have a tumblr page for it that will have little extras, pictures and most likely previews of new chapters, so check it out if you want. It is kill3rintinct. tumblr .com there aren't actual spaces, its just so that it would show up here.**

 **Please be honest and _kind_ when reviewing. Let me know what you think about the story and what you think I can improve.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Usually, Samira didn't mind when Venus would get a call for an on-the-spot appointment, but this time she did. Samira hadn't visited Venus in almost a year, and although they spoke on the phone, it just wasn't the same as being together in person.

"Are you sure that you want to tag along, sugar?" Venus took her eyes off the road to peek at Samira. "You know what it is I do for a livin', I don't want ya to be uncomfortable. It's not too late for me to drop you off somewhere."

Samira laughed, "And you know what it is I do for a living. I'll be ok, trust me."

"Alrighty then," Venus smiled. "You know the drill. Full confidentiality. Whatever it is that they'll need me to do, it's all got to stay hush hush."

"Yes ma'am," Samira replied as they parked the car. "So, what kind of adventure are we having today?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Venus drawled. "Nero just said that the Sons needed my particular set of skills."

"Sons?"

"Oh, the Sons of Anarchy, darling. A group of dangerous, yet incredibly delicious bikers." Samira hummed as she nodded.

As they walked towards the insurance agency, arm in arm, Samira couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. She'd tagged along with Venus on other jobs before and had seen some odd things, but she knew this one was going to be different than the rest just because of who called.

The door opened before they even had a chance at knocking. A group of men stood behind a smaller, vaguely familiar man.

"Uh, Nero sent me?" It wouldn't be the first time that Venus got the address wrong. Samira had gotten plenty of calls in the past of Venus tittering on the phone about address mixups.

They signaled them in. "Salutations, gentlemen." Venus handed her purse to the familiar man. Samira had to bite back a laugh at the guy's face, a mixture of horror and fascination towards her friend's breasts. "Venus Van Dam, at your pleasure."

"Venus, thank you for coming." A very handsome blonde said. Looking around, Samira noticed that all of the men were good looking in their own right. Especially the angry looking man in white. Venus was right, they were a group of delicious bikers.

"Not yet, baby. You gotta eat dinner before you get dessert." Delicious bikers who, it seemed, had some very interesting hobbies. There was an incredibly rotund man, barely dressed with a gag in his mouth, and furry nipple rings, lying on the table. It was hard to tell if he was breathing. "Is he dead? 'Cause I don't do dead."

"No, he's just fat," the little man replied.

"Oh, he's adorable," Samira mumbled.

"Nero explain the situation? I need to know what happens here, stays here." Blondie looked pointedly at Samira.

"Why you lookin' at me?"

"Because I have no idea who you are, darlin'."

Venus stepped up, "You really have no need to worry , all my dates have that need, and my goddaughter here, is extremely trustworthy." He nodded in relief. "But, discretion ain't cheap."

"I was, uh, told two grand."

"You were told right," she plucked the wad of cash out of his hands. "That will do. My lips are sealed. Although I might open them up a little bit for you."

"V," Samira exclaimed, laughing with the rest of the guys. Venus tossed her a smirk over her shoulder.

Venus dragged her nails across the bucket of lard. "Mm. He has been spending a little too much time at the pie-eating table. What am I supposed to do with Shamu?"

"Um… Just ride him a little bit. A few other things. He won't remember any-"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I will."

"So," Boss Man drawled. "Are you guys gonna tag team him, or?" He wasn't quite sure why smaller brunnette was there. Apart from a rocking body she just didn't seem they type to be in the same profession as Venus. If anything, the girl with multiple ear piercings, rings on every finger, ripped jeans, and black platform heeled boots looked more like a biker girl.

Samira laughed and shook her head while Venus explained, "Oh no, my Samira won't be participating in today's activities. See, I only brought her here 'cause it was take your kid to work day."

"But she looks too old to be in school," the little man piped up. He leaned close and gently asked, "were you held back a lot?" The others laughed.

"It was just a joke," Samira smiled. "I'm not in school," she put a hand on his arm. "It's ok."

"Powder room?" Venus asked a man with crazy black hair and equally crazy blue eyes who was eyeballing her chest.

"Yeah. It's-it's back here beautiful." He stayed staring. Venus pointed to her bag, and he snatched it away from the little man. "I can give you a hand."

Venus leaned close to his ear and not so quietly whispered, "It's not gonna happen, tiger." He tried to follow after her as she sashayed away, but the other guys blocked him. A cutie with a mohawk and tattoos on his head gave Crazy a look and asked, "Really?" That seemed to snap Crazy out his dream state.

Samira walked over to the fat man. "Blackmail?" She looked at Boss Man. He nodded. "So, you all know my name. Care to return the curtesy?"

Boss Man smirked. "I'm Jax. This is Bobby," He pointed to an older man at his left. "Juice," the cutie with the Mohawk. "Chibs," a hottie with a scar across his face. "Happy," an incredibly sexy man who looked the exact opposite of. "Tig," the man infatuated with Venus. "And that's Chuckie back there," the adorable little man.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar and I can't remember why," Chuckie said. Samira just hummed and smiled coyly.

She turned to the fat man and tilted her head. "I kinda want to poke his stomach, but my nails are so long that I feel like they'll poke a hole and deflate him." The guys chuckled. She stared a Tubby for a few seconds. "I'm gonna do it." She gave a tentative poke and the mass of fat jiggled and bounced back. She hummed happily and poked it again, this time with both hands.

"So," Juice walked over to her. "Uh, what is it you do?"

With her eyes still on the man's stomach, she raised her left hand to show her rings and bracelets. "I make jewelry." Juice grabbing her hand made Samira stop poking and look at him.

"I didn't even realize you had a tattoo," he exclaimed. "It's really nice."

"Thank you," pulling her hand back she nodded. "Although, if we're being honest you were probably focused on something else," she commented, pointing to her v-neck. He shrugged and gave her a goofy smile.

"How long you been in Charming?" Jax asked.

"Not very long," she peeked up at him. Noticing his expression, she gave more information. "I've visited before," she sighed, "mostly to spend time with Venus during the holidays. I've known her pretty much all my life." Smirking she said, "she was my dad's _special_ friend. I decided to move here since I needed a change of scenery, and Venus welcomed me with open arms. I moved in about two, maybe three days ago." Giving a hefty push she watched the stomach blob back and forth.

"Careful there darlin'," Bobby warned. She nodded.

Just then, Samira heard heels click into the room. Without looking up Samira giggled, "Look at how Lord Tubbington's belly jiggles, Venus! It's like an ocean of jello, it just never stops wobbling, it's absolutely fascinating!" She looked up when she heard Venus sigh.

"I'm glad you find that amusing, maybe you'd rather be the one riding him?" She raised a brow.

Giving a bashful smile, Samira backed away from the man raised her hands. "Nope, I'm good. You look really good by the way, Venus. I haven't seen you in your work clothes in, like, the longest. I especially like this," she gestured to her boobs. "It does a really good job of accenting your assets."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Bobby mumbled from his seat behind Venus. From her look, Venus turned. Samira laughed, "Nice thong."

"Thank you, sugar. Alright," she turned to Jax. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Good? Not so good?**

 **Let me know and I'll fix. But I hope you liked it.**

 **Happy New Years, by the way. I just realized its New Years Eve. Like, hello me.**

 **~frontliner311**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the review, follows and favorites! The response to this has totally blown my mind and has given this new year a bright start. I'm so glad you like this, it just makes me more excited to share this with you all.**

 **I just want to give a special thanks to lagoon childe, Love Ink, and imagine-samcro on tumblr for letting me bounce ideas off of them and giving me some pointers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Happy felt cheated. When the sexy broad had walked in with Venus, he'd thought Venus was her bodyguard and she was going to be the one doing the job. Imagine his severe annoyance when he finds out that Venus was actually the one they'd hired.

Happy didn't expect that. He'd expected some form of it, but he was not enjoying this at all. He and Chibs were probably the only ones not all up in the weird shit that was going on right in front of him.

He watched as the girl made small talk with Chucky while occasionally making jokes about Venus's position. He couldn't take his eyes off her and he wasn't quite sure why.

It wasn't 'cause she was sexy, he'd seen plenty of sexy bitches. There was just something off about her and he couldn't put his finger on it. Warning bells weren't chiming yet, but he felt like they were supposed to.

Chucky had been right though, there was something familiar about her, but for Happy it wasn't her face. Or any body part for that matter, he was positive he hadn't met her before, he'd a remembered. It was something more in her personality, the vibes she put off.

Maybe it was because she reminded him a little of Juice, except smarter and prettier. Kid looked the idiot's age too.

Whatever it was, he was gonna find out.

* * *

"Oh, that's fantastic," Jax breathed.

Juice grimaced. "I don't know if that's the right word."

"Oh, it is," Samira chuckled. She watched as her closest friends smacked a little whip against furry nip rings. "Hey Venus," she could hear the guys talking. "Wouldn't it be funny if we put a donut in his mouth to show that you gave him treats for behaving?"

"...shit unicorns."

"There will be no shitting anything while I'm this close to that giant ass crack!" Venus yelled. Samira hid her face in her hands to muffle her laughter.

"Hey," she heard Chucky say from beside her. "You expecting somebody else?"

Samira lifted her head and watched the big burly men freak and congregate in front of the door. Poor Venus couldn't've just jumped off the beast, she'd a broken something.

"Alright. We got enough. Let's wrap this up," Jax announced as Bobby and Tig began helping Venus down.

"Oh, shit! Hey, whoa!" Something barreled in Samira's direction. "Hey," some kid nodded at her. Then he turned. "Oh, my god. What are you doing to Allen?"

* * *

Devin, Shamu's stepson, had taken a real shining towards Samira. As a result, he practically begged that he be double teamed by her and Venus. Needless to say, she refused. Now she was rummaging through Allen's desk while the guys struggled to redress him.

"What are you looking for anyway," Chibs asked.

"Oh, nothin' special," she shrugged. "Maybe a nice pen, or spare change. Here we go," she cheered. "I just happened to find a twenty dollar bill and a very nice looking pen." She handed them to Chibs. "Can you put those in my bag, please?"

"Sure, darlin'." As he bent down to pick up her purse, Venus walked back into the room.

Not too far behind strolled Devin and Samira's whole demeanor changed. Her pleasant expression dropped, she stood up taller, and her body tensed. To say the kid annoyed her was an understatement.

She came out from behind the desk and stood next to Chibs while Jax told him how things would proceed. After that whole ordeal Devin shyly walks up to Samira. The guys chuckled at her disgusted expression.

"So, uh, will you be coming on Saturday, too?"

"With you anywhere near me, I doubt it." This made the guys laugh. She bent down to pick up her purse and walked to her original seat.

"Can we at least eat lunch together, sometime?"

"No."

"Come on, your freak friend hooked up with me. I'll pay you, I know you gotta make a livin'."

White hot fury was all she felt. Grabbing his face with her hand, she shoved him while opening the door. "Get the fuck out of here," she growled. "You better hope I never see you again, because I will make sure those pictures end up everywhere."

The windows rattled with the force of the door closing. It was quiet for a moment while the guys registered what they just saw. The girl in front of them was no longer the kind and joking sweetheart. That girl had been taken over by a huffing beast that looked ready to kill.

"Jesus," Bobby muttered. That seemed to make her aware of her surroundings and with a roll of her shoulders, she was back to normal.

"That made me hungry." Samira breathed a laugh and stretched her neck. "Can we go for some burgers after this?"

"You girls can head out now." Jax piped up. He turned to Venus. "Thank you darlin'."

"Whenever y'all need a little Venus love, give me a call. I'm the belle that does not tell." She gave Jax a gentle kiss. Samira raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Venus, raising hell wherever she goes.

"It was nice meeting you boys." She strolled out of the door after Venus squeezed Tig's booty. "You are bad, you know that," she chuckled once she got in the car.

"Being good's no fun, you know that," Venus smirked.

"You know, I really liked that Tig guy. He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Well," Venus put the car in reverse. "When you got it, flaunt it."

* * *

Walking into his shop, Juice was surprised to see Samira sitting in the waiting room filling out paperwork.

She was more casually dressed with dark wash jeans and a band tee.

"Hey, never thought I'd see you here."

"Oh, hi," she smiled up at him. "I'm just here to get some stuff for my anxiety."

"Anxiety, huh?" He sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I've always had it. It got really bad when my mom died."

"Oh wow," he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry."

"Eh, it's ok," she shrugged. "I've come to terms with it. So, why are you here?"

"I own half the joint," he puffed out his chest. "Pun intended."

"Ooh, a businessman," she purred, leaning in close. "You think you can get me a discount?"

"If I can, will you go out to lunch with me?" She smirked and nodded. "Then yes, I can get you a discount."

"Great," she went back to her paperwork. "Discounted pot and free lunch. I knew it was going to be a good day."

* * *

Juice led her to a nice diner. They'd talked about the guys and simple things while waiting for their food. Their conversation stopped for while while they savored their food.

"Um," Juice muttered. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about that? That's pretty heavy stuff for a first lunch." He nodded. She pursed her lips and played with her fries. "She was in a car accident. A truck ran a red light and hit her. Car rolled a few times and landed on its back. I watched her die."

"Oh gosh," he rubbed his head. "I'm so sorry. How old were you?"

"Seven. I'd just learned how to ride a bike." She smiled at him. "Your turn. Unpack some of your baggage."

"Well," he shoved a few fries in his mouth. "I'm from New York. I'm real good with technical shit. When I was younger, I hacked some things. Stole some identities. Shit went south," he sighed. "I managed to figure it out and pay my dues. Left to make sure I didn't get pulled into it again. Fresh start."

"And ended up in an outlaw MC."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Oh, you guess, huh?"

"Yeah." He stared at her for a bit. "We could probably develop some habits that we wouldn't need to kill." Raising a brow, Samira stayed quiet. "Y-you know, like, uh, l-like the sex," he stammered.

She snorted. "As flattered as I am that you want to have 'the' sex with me, I'm gonna have to say no."

Juice's expression dropped. "Oh, ok."

"Don't look like I just told you your puppy died! Look," she grabbed his hand with both of hers. "You're really nice, and funny, and super cute." That made him peek up at her. "But it just wouldn't feel right. Plus, I'm kinda interested in someone else. I think if you and I got together, it'd complicate things and I'd ruin my chance before I even got it."

He gave her a small smile. "I'll take what I can get. You want to do this again sometime? Just lunch?"

"Of course," she grinned. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **I know its moving a bit slow, but I'm just laying the foundation. Things will pick up soon, promise.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. There was one particular review a Guest gave that made my day: "Of course they're all lovey-dovey until they find out you can skin a man like you skin a deer lol" And I did indeed "lol"**

 **This week I will post two chapters because I start school next week and I might start working, so I'm not sure of my schedule. I want to reward you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It makes me so happy.**

 **I've decided that I won't follow the _exact_ story line and it wont follow the timeline of the series that much. I'm going to be honest when I say that I don't have it all exactly figured out, but please bear with me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Knowing that he had too much on his plate at the moment and didn't have time to track down the scumbag that conned his mom himself, Jax decided to get Nero's opinion on how to get that started.

"You don't gotta worry about that anymore, _mano_. I took care of it, we're even."

"Even how? Is the bastard dead?"

Nero sighed. "Nah, me and some of my crew roughed him up." He stared Jax in the eye. "But it's done. He got what he deserved."

"You may have gotten even with him, but now it's _my_ turn. I'm gonna ask again, do you know anyone that can handle this for me?" Jax didn't like the pained look on Nero's face, but no way in hell was he going to tolerate someone taking advantage of his family.

"I know a guy," Nero said after a moment of hesitation. "It's gonna take me a while to get in touch and set up a meet. Is that okay?"

"Make it as soon as possible."

* * *

Samira looked up from her pocket sketchbook when she heard the door to her apartment open. "You're late," she called out.

"Sorry, club stuff." He kissed her cheek.

She gently grabbed his face. "What happened?"

"Club stuff," he repeated. "I didn't know you draw."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Juice. Your plate's in the microwave. I made spaghetti." He nodded and went to heat up his food.

For the last few weeks they'd eat a meal together almost every day, usually dinner and mostly at her house since club stuff kept him out late. Both were surprised at how much they had in common, and how easily their friendship formed. Although they got along really well and there was some form of attraction between them it wasn't anything strong enough for romance. Juice understood what Samira meant when she said that it wouldn't feel right for them to get together.

"I know the basics, like how you're Puerto Rican too. You're my age, you have a pet rat which," he pointed at her, "I still think is gross, by the way." Taking his plate out of the microwave, he began to eat. "You moved a lot when you were a kid, but always managed to come back to Cali, we both have moms with hazel eyes, you actually speak Spanish, and so on. Drawing should've been mentioned when discussing the basics." He needed to learn to finish chewing all his food before talking. He did this every time.

"I'm half Puerto Rican, Juice. I told you my dad was Brazilian." She put extra eyes on her hippo.

"Right, half," he mumbled and played with the placemat. "Is it wrong of me to consider you close enough to be my best friend?"

She shook her head. "I consider you one of my best friends, too. But Venus will always be my main bitch."

"That's good," he tried and failed to give her a smile. "So that means that if I was to tell you a secret you wouldn't tell anybody, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Samira leaned forward. "Juice, what's wrong?"

"I'm in a lot of trouble," he breathed. "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room, okay?" She nodded. "I'm not a hundred percent Puerto Rican." He proceeded to tell her the long story of how law enforcement blackmailed him. How he ended up killing a brother. His suicide attempt. How his club president found out and gave him a chance at redemption, but not without an underlying threat. How he was so close to fixing his mistakes when he fell deeper into the shithole. It pained her to see him so broken. When he started to cry she'd wanted to tell him to stop talking, that she'd help him out no questions asked. What stopped her was the realization that the more he talked and cried, the easier he seemed to breathe. "I don't know what to do now Sammy," he sobbed. "Now that those papers are missing again, I have no idea what Jax is gonna do to me and I'm terrified."

She walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned on her completely and held her tightly. He was so consumed with emotion he didn't register the fact that she didn't seem to budge when he practically threw all his weight onto her. She let him bury his face in her stomach and cry while she gently rubbed his head and shoulders. Juice's tears quickly went through her shirt onto her stomach and the heat of his breath tickled, but she ignored it all. Samira knew how dangerous it was to keep everything bottled in.

After what felt like hours later, Juice had managed to calm down. He slowly let go of her and sniffled. "Thanks," he winced at the crack of his voice.

Squatting so she was his height Samira looked him in the eyes. "Don't you worry about anything anymore. You're like a brother to me Juice," she wiped his cheeks dry. "I am not going to let _anything_ happen to you. I promise."

"How are you gonna be able to keep that promise?" He knew that no matter how determined her hazel eyes were, she was just a person who sold jewelry online against forces stronger than she could possibly imagine.

"You just gotta trust me," she grunted as she stood back up. "C'mon kid, gotta get some rest. You can sleep in the guest room." She grabbed his wrist and he shuffled behind her.

"But that's where you keep your rat."

Samira smirked, glad that Juice seemed to be getting back to normal. "Melvin is a gentleman, he won't take advantage of you."

"You never told me why you got a rat instead of a dog." He sat on the bed while she carefully picked up the large wire cage. The black and white ball of fur climbed to the top of his obstacle course towards Samira. She smiled and blew a kiss at it.

"I love dogs and they're really good companions, but I can't carry them on my shoulders when I walk around." Melvin chittered and grabbed the wiggling finger Samira stuck through the cage. "I like the constant contact, it reminds me I'm not alone." She looked up at him. "I hate being alone. I think about everything and nothing and get overwhelmed with insignificant details."

* * *

The next day Samira went to visit Venus between jobs. Today they were at the local park in one of the richer neighborhoods. Venus had appointments with fancy parents today.

"I made you a fruit salad and a hefty BLT," Samira sang as she handed her oldest friend a lunch pack.

Venus giggled. "For little ole me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Alright then," Samira shrugged. "I'll just take it to Jui-" The bag was swiped out of her hand.

"Why do you have to go speaking such nonsense all the time? Follow me, my duckling." They walked to a table. "What sort of mischief have you gotten into since our last encounter?"

"Surprisingly not much," she laughed. "I've mostly just been working, hanging out with Juice and getting to know the area."

"You've been spending a lot time with that boy, have you developed feelings for him? Will I have the fortune of having little nieces and nephews any time soon?"

The girl scoffed, "Yeah right V. Juice and I are not like that. We just get along really well."

"A little too well."

"No," she laughed. "If anyone gets along a little too well, it's you and Tig. How often does he sleep over?"

Venus waved her off. "We're not talking about me right now."

Shaking her head Samira couldn't help but smile. "Juice is a good guy, but I don't see him that way. He's more like the brother I never had."

"As nice as it is that you're making new friends, you really should be looking for a suitor."

"A suitor? Who says that anymore?"

"I do obviously," she scoffed.

"Well I won't have time to look for suitors."

Venus looked up from her fruit salad with a raised brow. "What do you mean you won't have time? You just gave me a quaint little description of how you've been spending your time and there was nothing substantial enough to elude you from finding a man."

"I got a call before I came to see you," Samira rubbed her face. "I've got a project lined up for this week. Two, actually. Then next week, I have to go to New York for another job. So that's gonna put a damper on all these normal days. I wanted to ease the news onto you."

"Oh sugar, I'm sorry." She reached for Samira's hand.

She snorted. "There's nothing to be sorry for V, I love what I do. I'm just not fond of not getting a lot of sleep."

"I bet you'd be a lot more fond of the idea if a man was the cause for your disrupted sleeping pattern." She finished the fruit salad. "What happened to that guy you met two weeks ago?"

Samira groaned. "He was a lousy lay."

"Now I'm actually sorry for you." They giggled.

"You know I think you're absolutely amazing, right? Like, so amazing that there are no words to describe just how amazing you amazingly are."

"Alright," putting down her freshly unwrapped sandwich, Venus folded her hands on top of the table and looked Samira in the eye. "That was one too many 'amazings'. What do you need?"

Laughing sheepishly, she shrugged. "Nothing major. Just if you could stay with Melvin when I go to New York."

"Are you out of your pretty little mind?" A manicured finger tapped Samira's forehead. "You know I can barely tolerate that rodent riding around on your shoulder when you come visit me."

"So," Samira drawled. "Is that a no?"

"It's a hell no, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome ;)**

 **Let me know if you thinks these chapters are too short or if you like them the way they are. Be on the lookout for the next chapter, it should be up before Monday.**

 **kill3rinstinct. tumblr .com (without the spaces) is the page I made for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows, etc. I love when you guys review, it makes me so happy. I made this chapter a like twice as long as all the others because I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to post again. I'll do my best to post up a new chapter at least once a week.**

 **This chapter is set right after the season 5 finale. When Clay gets framed for Pope's murder. Keep in mind that although I will be referencing things that happened in the show, I will be switching things up quite a bit. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE. If you don't like that type of stuff, I'm sorry, but it's one of the reasons I made this rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

The day after Clay was arrested Jax and the guys walked into Diosa. While the guys got comfortable with the girls, Jax went into Nero's office.

"Hey man," Jax closed the door behind him. "You said you got somethin' for me?" He plopped down into a chair.

"Yeah," he looked up from the paperwork on his desk and gestured to the blonde to close the blinds. "I got the meet set up for you."

Jax nodded rapidly, "That's great man." He rushed forward, "When i-"

Nero held up a hand, "I gotta let you know something first. This is not someone you wanna mess with, okay Jax? Lonomia is one of the toughest bastards I know. Definitely not someone you want to piss off."

Jax scoffed and shook his head. "I've dealt with all types of tough guys, Nero. I can handle one more."

"Lono isn't like other 'tough guys', _'mano_." He wiped his mouth out of frustration. "You won't be dealing with someone comin' at you guns a blazin'. Lono will make your life hell just for coughing in the wrong octave."

Jax smirked, "I'm a big boy Nero. I can handle it." Although he put up a nonchalant attitude, he couldn't help but wonder what could happen if he got on the wrong foot with this guy. Too much crazy had hit the club, too much drama and too much trauma. More than anything Jax knew that he had to be smart with this. "Give me the info and I'll make sure we're on our best behavior." Nero hesitated. "Please, bro. It's for my mom."

That seemed to get him moving. Lifting the lid to a wooden box, Nero sighed and took out a small piece of paper. When Jax reached for it, he held it back out of his reach. "Remember what I said." Jax did his best not to roll his eyes when he nodded his head.

Walking out of the office with the paper tucked into his cut, Jax tried to think of how exactly to get his little troublemakers in line. Specifically Hap and Tig.

Looking around for the guys he chuckled when he saw that almost every single one of them was wrapped up in one of the girls. His crazy ones were practically bedding their companions right in the lobby. Bobby and Chibs both had girls on their laps. The former was sweet talking some skinny little thing on his lap and the latter seemed to be dangerously close to motorboating his. Juice was at a distance from the other guys and talking on the phone with a smile on his face. Phil was heading towards the back with his favorite goddess.

At his whistle all the boys stopped and looked at him, standing at attention at his nod. Juice ended the phone call walked over to the group.

"What's up Jackie boy?"

"Remember that asshole that took advantage of my mom a while back?" They all grunted yes. "Well, I found a guy who can track him down while we handle business. Maybe even take him out if we're too busy."

"Are you sure you want to do that Jax," Bobby asked. "It's been weeks, why go after him now?" The other guys had seemed fine with it until he spoke up. Happy seemed to be the only one who didn't care if Jax wanted someone taken out.

"That bastard deserves to die for what he did to my mother. If you don't want to tag along while I check this guy out, fine," he shrugged. "But it's getting done."

Bobby shook his head. "Fine," he sighed after a while.

The blonde nodded. "Good. Let's get goin'. The meet is set for some warehouse next to the river." As they walked out of Diosa, he turned to Juice. "You seemed pretty cozy with your phone earlier. Who were you talkin' to?"

"Oh just Samira," he shrugged. There were whoops from the guys.

"That pretty littl' thing that came with Venus?" Chibs questioned. At Juice's nod the guys hollered some more.

"I wouldn't exactly call her little, Chibs." Bobby laughed when he got shoved.

"W-wait," Phil looked around. "Who's Samira?"

"Gorgeous girl," Chibs explained. "Got curves in all the right places. Nice rack, small waist. Those hips."

"Great ass," Happy hummed.

"Were you having phone sex, kid?" Tig threw his arm over Juice's shoulder, making him lose balance. "You tappin' that?"

"Please tell me ya are," Chibs groaned.

"No," he shoved his arm off. "It's not like that between us, we're just friends." He rushed onto his bike when the guys started making more comments.

"Hey, hey," Chibs called them all to attention, stopping Juice from putting on his helmet. "Let us have a moment of silence for our fallen brother. The friend zone has claimed yet another one!"

With a somber attitude, the others put their helmets to their chests and bowed their heads. Juice scoffed and finished strapping his. By the time he'd finished putting on his riding glasses the others came back to life.

"If you ain't gonna hit that," Bobby leaned over to him. "I will."

"Shut up," the others shouted, laughing.

"You do realize that although she's a thick girl you're still like three times her weight," Jax chuckled.

"You'll crush the poor girl." Bobby pushed Tig while he was throwing a leg over his bike, making him almost hit the floor. That just made them laugh harder.

While settling down they finished mounting their bikes, and Chibs turned to Jax. "So, what's this guy's name?"

"Lonomia. Lono for short."

"Lobo," Phil asked.

"Some shit like that," Juice pipped up.

With that, the boys turned on their bikes and rode out of Diosa. Hopefully this guy would prove to be a really big help to the club.

* * *

The warehouse they pulled up to looked very similar to the one the club used to house the guns, except bigger. Other differences were mostly in the surrounding scenery. Woods surrounded the building, and the trees were tall enough to cover a portion of it. A worn out trail next to it seemed to lead towards the sound of rushing water.

Happy was the first to notice two things. "Boss, it's quiet and I don't see a car anywhere near here. You think we're early?"

Jax tilted his head while he listened for any indication that they were not alone. "Yeah, we must be," he mumbled when he couldn't hear anything over the sound of the river.

Bobby nodded towards the warehouse. "We should still check it out. Want to make sure there's nothin' weird goin' on."

Once Jax opened the front door the rest followed, half the guys unholstered their guns. No lights were on, not that they needed to be. Bales of hay were stacked upon each other outlining the perimeter.

They'd all managed to clear the hay at the same time, and the scene that they came across shocked them.

There was a man lying on a table covered in blood, cuts and bruises. His face was so swollen that he was in no way recognizable. Bloodied rope tied his arms and legs to the table. On the tables surrounding him were different torture devices of all different shapes and sizes. About four chains were hanging from the rafters with blood on the ends and axes nailed on the wall. Bags of varying shapes and sizes were under the table.

"Christ," Bobby gasped. Happy circled the table checking out the handiwork of their soon to be partner.

"Looks like we got the right place."The only things that were out of place were the three boxes of pizza seemingly untouched on an end of the table where no other materials were close, and one of the bags under the table that looked strangely like a purse.

"Dudes, you gotta see this." Happy was on the other side of the guy looking at the arm opposite the rest of the group.

"Oh my god."

"That's terrible."

"This is who we're getting involved with?"

"It's awesome, isn't it?" They all jerked and turned to Happy. He shrugged and gestured to it. "What? It is."

Turning back to the arm they took in the gory sight. His arm from the elbow down was nowhere to be seen. Bone poked out from the bottom. Pieces of flesh torn apart and hanging, blood everywhere. It looked like his arm had been put in a blender and completely shredded. There was so much blood Happy was surprised that this guy was still breathing.

"It's about time you boys got here. I've been waiting."

Jumping, they all unholstered their guns and turned to the voice.

"Samira?" Juice was the first to put down his gun. His brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Happy rolled his eyes, lowering his gun. "Why do you think, dumbass."

He thought about it for a few seconds before his face shifted into one of horror and he gasped dramatically. "I lent you my Star Wars hoodie!"

At that Bobby and Chibs put their tubs away and shook their heads. They couldn't believe this was happening.

Ten feet away from them clad in nothing but a blood-stained denim button up that reached mid thigh, stood the dark haired beauty from the blackmail job. Happy forgot just how good looking she was.

Her long dark waves were up in a messy bun, random strands out of place. Her eyes looked particularly green in that lighting. Her long caramel legs were toned, her feet bare. All in all, she looked liked she'd just gotten out of bed instead of spending the day in a mostly abandoned warehouse.

She ignored all of them and looked straight at Juice. "Do you still trust me?"

He thought back to a few nights ago when he'd spilled his guts to her and cried like he never had in front of any one else. He remembered the promise she made and her response to how she'd plan to keep it. _You just gotta trust me._ He understood now why she'd been so confident she could take care of him, she killed for a living. "Of course." He gave a small smile.

She nodded. "Good." Putting her hands on her waist, making the shirt hitch higher on her thighs, she turned to Jax. "You're like three days late, bub."

Completely ignoring her he snarled, "Are you with Pope?"

She shifted in her feet. "I'm not particularly religious, if that's what you're asking."

Happy rubbed his forehead. This bitch was either a smart ass or really dumb. Like Juice. Maybe that really was who she reminded him of in the beginning.

"No that's not what I mean," Jax stepped forward with his gun pointed at her head. "Are you working with Damon Pope?"

Samira's eyes widened. "Oh, that guy! Yeah, he's dead. But you already know that, don't'cha Jackie boy." She smirked at him. "No, I'm not working with him. I hated the guy. Way too arrogant."

"Then who are you workin' for, love?" Chibs stepped up.

"No one," she shrugged. "I sell out to the highest bidder. I don't get involved in all this outlaw drama. I don't get paid enough." She walked towards the table with the guy on it. The closer she got to them, the further they shifted from her. "You can put your guns down now and help yourselves to some pizza. I figured you'd all be hungry."

Phil was the first to head towards the boxes. All the horror of that encounter had him stressed and he needed to eat. The rest of the club slowly holstered their guns. "One of the boxes is empty," he mumbled.

She smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged." Reaching under the table, she untied the ropes holding the man to the table. "The rest are full of meat lover's supreme. I just got hungry a while ago."

Clearing his throat, Bobby shifted uncomfortably. "I hope you don't mind me askin' darlin' but," he hesitated. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

Raising an eyebrow she looked down. "Oh yeah," chuckling she looked back up. "Totally forgot." Turns out the shirt's buttons were snaps because she ripped open her shirt to show the guys a black tank top tucked into tattered high waisted shorts. "I use this thing as my torture smock. I have one just like it at home for all my artsy stuff." After buttoning the shirt back up, she took the rope and climbed onto the table. Tossing the ropes over the low-hung beamers away from the table she looked at Jax. "Let's talk business, shall we? For what purpose do you require my services?"

"Didn't Nero tell you?"

"Nope," she grunted as she jumped off the table. Grabbing the hanging rope, she turned to Happy. "Would you like to help me?"

Happy looked to Jax for permission and Samira had to hold back an "aww." Happy seemed like a little kid asking his parents if he could go on the merry go round a second time. After getting the nod of approval from Jax he rushed to her side. Smirking, she handed him the rope connected to the man's feet. "I need to lift him off the table with his feet higher than his head." Happy nodded.

Taking a few steps away from the table they both pulled at the same time. The Sons were impressed with her strength. As if of one mind, they separated and tied the rope to the connected columns. "Thanks." Happy just nodded and reached into his cut for a toothpick.

"Some days after we met, some prick took advantage of my mom. I need you to find him for me, and kill him."

Unmounting an ax off the wall, she nodded. "Is there any specific way you want this guy to go? How much pain do you want him to feel?"

Jax gave her an evil smirk. "I want him to be writhing in agony."

"That's doable," she shrugged. "When I take down the guy, do you wanna watch? I can call you when he's in my custody and we can meet back here."

"That's great, yeah." He nodded at Bobby and he took a prepaid phone out of his cut. "You can call me from here. I'm the first number on speed dial." He handed her the phone.

"Cool. I've got two things I need to know. First, do you know my fee?"

Jax looked at his brothers and shifted. "No."

"My tracking jobs are usually about five grand, and the easy takeouts are a hundred. Keep in mind, that's my cheaper price."

"We can give you the five grand now, but it'll take few days for the rest of the money. We're experiencing a change of income."

"I totally understand. We can arrange a payment plan." Putting the ax on the table. "I have a prior arrangement and need to leave the state in two days. Would you be fine with me starting this job next week?"

The men all looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement. "Yeah, that's fine. As long as you get it done."

She hit the hanging man with the handle of the ax. "Alright, cool. Hey, wake up." Waking with a start, the man started yelling for help. Rolling her eyes, she shoved the handle into his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Hey doll," Tig called. "What did you do to his arm?"

"Yeah, it looks like you stuck it in a garbage disposal." Juice scrunched his face in disgust.

"What?" Her expression was the same as Juice's. Happy noticed how similar they looked. "No! I'm crazy but I'm not that crazy." Turning back to the man she mumbled, "At least not today."

"Where's the rest of him arm?" Tig asked.

"Oh, he only had half an arm to begin with. I just put a cheese grater to it. Simple stuff," she shrugged. "Not a blender," looking pointedly at Juice she scoffed. "Besides there aren't any functioning outlets here, so that option was out the window anyway."

Happy smirked around his toothpick as the guys gave each other incredulous looks.

 _THPPTPHTPHPHHPH_ was heard throughout the warehouse while Samira was ducking under the guy in order to get to the other side. Popping back up on the other side, she gave a roar of outrage causing everyone to step back.

"Did you just fart," she snarled at the man. "In my face!" Strutting over to her post she swung the ax, cutting the rope. "Hap, I need you to lift his feet higher. I'm done being nice."

"A cheese grater to the arm is considered nice?" Phil whispered in horror.

Knife in hand Samira untied the rope from her post as Happy pulled the man higher. "I want him at a ninety degree angle. Completely vertical. Thank you. Could you hold his arm straight for me?" The only reason Happy did as he was told was that he was getting excited, his bloodlust taking over.

Once Happy had one arm stretched out she swung the ax, cutting it off at the shoulder. Tossing the arm to the floor Happy rushed to the other side, paying no attention the screams of pain. "Shut up," Samira barked. "No one told you to fart in my fucking face. If you would've behaved in the first place, you would've gone much easier." Paying no mind to the shredded flesh on what was left on the other arm Happy stretched it as much as he could. The club had to look away while she chopped off that arm, all the blood making them a bit nauseous. Still not done, she walked over to the man, the blade of the ax at his neck. "It's a shame you did what you did. I'd had a relatively painless end planned for you. But oh well," she shrugged. With a jerk of her arm the man's throat was slit, more blood pooling out of his body and onto the floor. All stood by and watched as the man struggled to breathe while choking on his blood.

"So," she turned back to Happy. "Juice tells me you do tattoos. I was thinking about getting some new ones." She gave him a playful smirk. "Would you like to do me?"

"Hell yeah," he smirked.

"Oh my god," Jax groaned and rubbed his head. "This is unbelievable."

"I'm pretty sure she's in the freak circle now," mused Juice.

"I think it's cute," Tig defended.

"Of course you do Tiggy," Bobby sighed.

"As entertaining as this is," Chibs said. "We need to talk Jackie boy."

"Right." He gestured for the guys to follow him a ways away from the table.

She searched under the table for a tarp. While the guys spoke to one another she laid it out under the body. Walking to the post ax in hand, she cut the rope holding her victim. The sound of the body hitting the tarp got the attention of the group, but it didn't interrupt their conversation. After tossing the arms she'd cut off with the rest of the body, she began to wrap it up with the tarp. Once she made sure the wrapping was secure she crouched down and hefted it all into her shoulder.

"If you boys don't mind, I'm gonna go get rid of this. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in a few."

Without waiting for a response she headed out the side door towards a fairly deep hole she'd dug earlier. Heaving the body off her shoulder and into the hole, she picked up the container of gasoline and doused the hole with it. Pulling a pack of matches from the front pocket of her smock, she lit one, tossed it in and watched the hole light up quite gloriously. She used the flames to light a joint she'd fished from her shorts.

Taking a drag she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. "What a lovely day it's been."

* * *

"Thank you for taking the job." Jax said as soon as she walked back in. She waved it off while unbuttoning her smock. "If you want, you can come by the clubhouse tonight and Hap can get started on your tats."

"Yeah, sure. I'll probably head over after I finish cleaning this all up." She hoisted herself onto the table.

"Great, you want me to give you the address?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just call Juice before I head out. I'll see you guys later."

The boys took the dismissal for what it was and said goodbye. Happy was the last one to leave but before he went out the door he took one last look back at the girl. She threw him a saucy smile.

"This bitch is gonna be trouble," he mumbled.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all! I also had a lot of fun writing the guys fooling around in the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, etc. I love you guys, really, I do.**

 **Thanks again to _Love Ink_ and _imagine-samcro_ for helping me. They're awesome and they're amazing writers.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Walking into the clubhouse, Samira saw Chucky behind the bar unpacking bottles of liquor bouncing on his feet and humming to himself. She smiled to herself. He sure was unique. Just as she was about to walk over and talk to him, Juice walked out of a hallway tapping away at his phone.

She jogged over to him quickly and stuck her hand over his phone. "Hey booger, I thought you'd still be with the guys."

"Oh, hey," he looked up with surprise. "Jax had me come over to make sure that you didn't get lost on your way here." Pocketing his phone he pulled her into a quick hug. "How did you get here so-wait a second." He pulled her further into him and ran his hand over the skin exposed from her tank top. "Since when do you have a tattoo on your back?"

"Himf ah wuh fwenfty flurgh." Her words were muffled since he'd smushed her face into his shoulder.

Pulling her away at the shoulders, he scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Since I was twenty four." His mouth opened and he gave her a nod while quickly turning her back to him. Chucky's eyes met hers and she gave him a head nod. "Heya Chucky. How's it goin'?"

"Good," he chirped. "Can't complain. Although I wish my friends could say the same."

She tilted her head and tried to ignore the feeling of Juice's fingers tracing her tattoo. "Why do you say that?"

"They're pretty heartbroken about close family members being in jail." The light brush of Juice's fingertips running up the side of her neck made her yelp and jerk around. "Juice," she whined, grabbing at her neck.

"What?" He tried pulling her back.

"Stop it, that tickles!" Curling into herself she tried ducking around to keep him from reaching her neck. As soon as she freed herself from his hold she bolted towards the pool table, nearly slipping as she got to the side furthest from him. One hand holding her to the table and one on her neck, she raised her brows at Juice and warned, "Don't touch me."

Smirking, he crouched and started stalking around the table towards her. "All I was trying to do was see if your tattoo really went into your hair." Every step he made in her direction, she matched with one opposite his. "Why won't you let me see it?"

"Because you were tickling me," she said with a yelp when he started to walk at a faster pace. Letting go of the table she started to run away from him.

"You know what," he stopped. "Now I'm not even gonna try to look at your tat, I'm just gonna tickle you!" He bolted at her with a loud laugh.

With a laugh just has loud as his, she ran even faster. After two laps around the table he switched directions, causing her to stumble a bit while she tried to get away. Juice fell into a fit of giggles when she let out a curse after she checked her hip into the corner of the table.

Panting, she slowed to a stop and held her throbbing side. "I've been hit. I've been hit," she breathed. "I beg of you," slamming her other hand on the table she look him in the eye. "Have mercy on this soul."

He gave her an evil smirk and snarled, "Never!" As soon as Samira saw his feet hit the table she shrieked and threw herself under the table, crawling as fast as she could to the other side.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Clearing the other side she jumped as quickly as she could to her feet and ran just as quickly to the door.

Chucky watched with a tender smile as Juice giggled hysterically and chased after his female counterpart. "Those kids are just too cute together."

* * *

The rumble of bikes was the first thing that met Juice's ears once he burst out of the clubhouse. Standing by his bike with his hands in his pockets, he tried swung side to side trying his best to get as much details out of his peripherals while the guys filed in. He didn't want to think about how much the others would ridicule him if they found out he lost a person so quickly.

Tig was the first one off his bike. "Is the girl here yet?"

Juice opened his mouth, his eyes darting from one brother to the next. "Uh," he winced at the crack in his voice. "Yeah. Yeah." Bobbing his head up and down, his lips stretched into an awkward smile.

"Is she in the clubhouse? I hid some muffins earlier, maybe she'd like one." Bobby shuffled past him.

Shifting his feet Juice scratched the back of his neck. "W-well-" A scream filled the air, causing them all to stand to attention. "That came from the playground." Sprinting at full speed towards the continued screams he felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. What if it was Samira? What if she'd gone to the little playground and something terrible happened? What could possibly be so scary to someone who cuts the limbs off of someone who farts in their face? "Sammy? Sammy!"

"Juice," she shrieked.

He almost tripped over himself with how abruptly he stopped. Perched on the solid piece of roof of the playground was a grown woman in her late twenties, arms fluttering, body curled and twitching, chest heaving with hyperventilation. He stood there with his mouth opening and closing when the guys caught up to him a few seconds later.

"What the hell?" Tig blurted. "How the hell did she get all the way up there?"

"I have no idea," Juice muttered. He took hesitant steps and slowly raising his hands. It felt like he was approaching a cornered crazy thing, he had no idea what to expect from Samira. "Sammy," her head snapped towards him. "Oh crap," he mumbled. "Sammy, sweetie, what are you doin' up there?"

"Juice," she cried. Half her hair had escaped the messy bun the dark waves tumbling all over her, and a slight breeze was lifting random strands, making them dance sporadically. Juice was starting to feel a tinge of terror. In her crouched crazed state with her equally wild hair she looked like a terrifyingly beautiful gargoyle about to cast a curse or something. "There was a roach!"

He froze and blinked at her. Twice. "A what?"

"A roach, Juice! _Una cucaracha!_ I came over for the swing and right when I was going to sit down _una maldita cucaracha_ ran across my mother flubbing foot," her hands reenacted the whole scenario while she yelled. Shifting around to get more comfortable she yelled again and pointed to the spot next to Chibs. "There it is again. Kill it!" _(A cockroach… a fucking cockroach…)_

He turned, but instead of looking at what she was gesturing to, he gave his brothers a helpless look. All of them had a varying mixture of humor and confusion written on their faces. Chibs looked at the spot next to his foot and let out a small chuckle. "That's a leaf, love." He took a few steps forward. "Ya ready to come down now?"

All she did was push herself higher onto the roof and mutter some stuff in spanish. Juice sighed and walked over to the group. "I don't know what to do," he shrugged. "I've never seen her like this before. She's kinda freakin' me out."

"She's freakin' us all out, brother," Bobby mumbled. HIs eyes narrowed at the scene before them while he stroked his beard. Samira was still tittering in spanish and jerkily looking around her. "Can you bribe her with anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you can use to convince her to come down?"

"Umm," Juice turned to look back at her. In all the time they'd spent together, they didn't cover much of her anxiety or the things she might've been afraid of. Or how to handle it. He knew that both her parents were dead, Melvin had a brother but he died too, she cooked really well and she was learning how to bake stuff from scratch instead of out of the box, and she loved sweet stuff. Her sweet tooth was crazy big. An entire forty one ounce of skittles would disappear within half an hour, maybe less. His eyebrows shot up. That was it, he knew what he could offer her. "Hey Sammy, you like muffins right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "I may be up here sitting like a bird, but that does not mean that you can go throwing crumbs on the ground for me to come running."

"What? No. Bobby made muffins. Do you want some?" They all waited while she fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

She gave him a timid look. "What about the roach?"

"We'll kill it."

"Promise?"

He nodded rapidly. "Promise."

"Can you shoot it dead?" She moved closer to the edge of the roof. "Like really dead? I need to know that he's really, really dead. I don't want that little fucker waving bye at me either. I want him so dead he's not even a little bit alive."

Tig stepped forward. "We'll kill all the cockroaches in all a Charmin' for ya, baby."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said in flat voice. "I don't like false promises. Take it back."

Jax shook his head. He couldn't believe that the killer he'd hired was this scared of roaches. Just how much could he trust this girl? "Forget Tig, alright darlin'? We'll have Happy kill the roach. He likes things to be very dead as well, ok? He'll pulverize it." He turned to him. "Right Hap?"

He gave a slight nod, face incredibly serious. "Yup. Hate roaches."

Samira squinted at Happy, she had to make sure that they weren't lying to her completely. She had to know if the muffins were true. He stared right back at her, those dark eyes twisting up the equally dark things inside her. She liked it. Screw the muffins, if they weren't real at least she'd get to be close to him while he tattooed her. She said nothing while she fixed her hair.

Juice rushed forward while she started to climb down and held out a hand to help her with the last step. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her while simultaneously turning him around. He and the boys all shared a look of confusion but he didn't comment. The last thing he wanted was for her to go crawling back up. She held onto his shoulders and pushed him down to make it easier to jump onto his back. Once he understood what she was doing he straightened up and shifted her weight so he could hold her better.

"Ok, you can give me the muffins now." Samira put her chin on Juice's shoulder. He patted her thigh and started walking back to the clubhouse. "Juice?" He hummed in acknowledgement. "I really don't like _cucarachas_."

"Yeah, I can tell." He gave the guys a look while he passed them.

"I saw that." She poked his cheek. He mumbled an apology.

The others all watched as the two walked back to the clubhouse. They would've been following closely behind if it weren't for the huge tattoo on Samira's back distracting them. Black and white, geometric and resembling the inside of a kaleidoscope, it seemed to come from the inside of her hair, traveled down the nape of her neck and covered her back from shoulder to shoulder. Her tank top came out of her shorts and even more ink covered her lower back, but it was by no means a tramp stamp. First the insane fear of roaches and now this. It became clear to them all that they had a lot to learn about this girl.

"How the hell did we not notice that earlier," Tig mused.

" 'Cause we were havin' too much fun killin' someone," Happy grunted and stalked off after the other two.

The rest of them looked at one another with eyebrows raised. "I don't even know what to say to that." Jax scratched his head.

* * *

Inside the clubhouse, Juice had just finished sitting down next to Samira on the couch when the rest of the crew came in. Bobby headed straight for the kitchen to get the muffins while others went for drinks. Jax and Happy headed over to them.

"What was that all about?" Jax leaned on the pool table. "You don't seem like the type to be scared of bugs."

"They're not just bugs. Roaches are evil," she shuddered. Her eyes stared at a spot behind his head. "Devil spawn," she whispered.

Bobby came back with a brown bag. "We should probably stop talking about that now. I think she's traumatized enough for one day. Last thing we want is for her to cling to the ceilin' or somethin'." He pulled out a muffin and called out to her. He couldn't help but flinch a bit when her wide eyes snapped to him. "Here ya go, darlin'. I hope you like chocolate."

If possible, her eyes got even wider. "Oh, I love chocolate. Thank you." They all watched as she grabbed the muffin and took a bite with a small smile on her face. "This is really good," she hummed.

Juice felt a strong rush of emotion course through him. Here was this gorgeous girl who was terrified of roaches, yet had a pet rat, and loved sweets. She was always there when he needed to talk to someone, giving him advice, comforting him and sometimes just sitting with him staring at a wall. He thought that he had no family apart from the club left, but this girl changed that for him. He'd do anything for her. He loved her, and he had no problem that it wasn't romantic at all. The bond they formed so quickly and strongly shocked him a bit, but it made him realize that he'd take a bullet for her the same way he would for his brothers.

He felt a hard smack upside his head. "Juice!" Samira took another bite of muffin. Nodding towards the bar she said, "The guys have been calling you for, like, a whole minute. Get your ass over there."

Taking a deep breath, he put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. "You didn't have to hit me you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I poked you like four times. On your face. Hitting you was the only option." She used her leg to kick him forward. "Now go."

"Fine," he laughed. He walked over to the bar where the guys were crowded around Chucky. "What's up?"

Chucky bent over the bar a bit. "You remember how I said Samira looked familiar?" At their collective nods he looked at her conspicuously, causing the rest to turn to her as well. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed digging through the brown bag for another muffin. "Well," he mumbled. "I remember where I've seen her before." He leaned over the counter even farther. "It was with the Triads. Back when I was working for them she'd show up every now and then. She kills people," he whispered harshly. "I've seen it."

Jax chuckled. "It's ok, man. We already know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were pretty much no help here." Jax hit Tig's side.

"I accept that." Chucky shrugged.

"Well, that was a waste of my time," Tig sighed. "I'm gonna take a dump." As he pushed himself off the counter Samira was walking towards the group.

"Where's the trash can?" She held up the paper bag. "I finished."

Bobby scoffed. "Already?" She nodded. "There were like four in there. They were huge. How did you eat them all?"

She looked around at everyone else, confused. "With my mouth, what else?"

Chucky reached for the bag. "I'll throw that away for you." She smiled, thanking him and gave him the bag.

Clapping her hands together she turned to Happy. "So, when are we gonna get started on my tattoo? I have the design with me and I know it's going to take a while."

"How would you know that," he asked.

"Because," she patted her front pockets, "it's pretty detailed and I wanted it to cover my whole shin." Feeling her back pockets, she pulled out a folded paper. Unfolding it, she moved to his side and showed it to him. Not finding him intimidating in the slightest, she stood as close to him as possible. So close that her breasts were brushing up against his arm, and once she realized just how close she was to him she couldn't help notice how good he smelled. He wasn't doused in cologne, although there was enough for her to notice the spice through the smell of leather and a bit of musk. Before she could take a big whiff of his intoxicating smell, he took the paper out of her hands to look at the design closer, bringing her back to the world.

It resembled the tattoo on her back, at least the parts he'd seen. Comprised mostly of intricately detailed triangles, it started off as somewhat of a kaleidoscope burst which used a trail of what seemed like scales to connect it to a smaller, less detailed burst. "It's nice," he mumbled.

"Thanks," she chirped. "If it's not too much trouble though, I want it on both legs." She tilted her head and looked up at him through her lashes.

He raised a brow at her. "That's gonna take more than a day." She nodded at him. "It's gonna hurt, like, a lot in that spot."

"Yeah."

"And we're gonna be here a long time if you want the whole thing done before you go out of state."

"What's your point?"

He looked at her for a while. "Alright then. Go wait for me over there," he nodded at the couch. "I'll be right back."

When he walked away she turned to Bobby. "So, uh, you got any more of those muffins?"

"No, darlin'," he chuckled. "That was the last batch I had hidden here."

Her shoulders dropped. "Okay. Thank you for the comfort food." She headed over to the couch and didn't notice Tig following her so when she sat and saw him standing over her she couldn't help but jump.

"Hey, doll. How ya doin'?"

"I'm good," she drawled.

"That's good, that's good." He looked around to see if any of his brothers were near. "So, uh, how's Venus? I haven't seen her in a while and I've been meaning to call her."

"She's good. She's been working a lot, making good money." Samira smirked. She liked Tig and Venus together. He was good to her, and she got flustered whenever his name was mentioned. Samira liked to play a little game with Venus. She wondered if it would be just as fun with him. "You know, the other day we went to the spa to wind down from all the stress of work."

"Oh yeah? That's good, did she like it?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded. "She especially liked the sauna."

He tilted his head. "Really? Why? I thought she loved massages?"

"Oh, she does. But, you know, the sauna helps clear out your skin. And she was sitting there, all relaxed and naked." His eyebrows shot up. She liked that reaction. "Steam swirling around her, moisture collecting on her skin," she cleared her throat to keep herself from laughing at him. His mouth was hanging wide open and Samira swore she could see a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Her naked skin. There were a few particular drops of moisture that caught my attention, because they started right around her collar and slowly made their way down towards her naked, heaving breasts. They were heaving because she was panting. From the heat of the steam. The hot, steamy steam, all around her naked body." He'd started to lean forward a bit, and covered his mouth with his hand. She was having so much fun.

"Why-wh-why, why were you in the sauna with her?"

"Well, I, too, love saunas and that spa has coed saunas and locker rooms. Just imagine if you'd come with us, you'd'a seen the droplets journey from the plains to the hills." She pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing at Tig's constant shifting. It was obvious that he was picturing Venus.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He rushed over to the bar and yelled at Chucky to give him a shot of whatever alcohol he had next to him.

Samira couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. Tig was proving be be a lot more fun to play with.

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some personal stuff come up along with some writer's block.**

 **I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you all! All of your reviews from the last chapter motivated me to push past the writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks again for the reviews last chapter :) This one is pretty long, I just couldn't decide when to stop. It's got a little bit of everything - humor, sexual tension, a flashback. I hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

Samira didn't know how much time had passed but she didn't really care. All she could focus on was the feel of Happy's hands on her skin and the delicious pain of the needle piercing her skin. Happy had gone to get the tattoo machine and other necessities and walked in with a toothpick in his mouth.

She'd seen him with a toothpick in his mouth before, but she'd never noticed just how sexy he was with it. She was very relaxed and relieved to just be able to just sit back and enjoy this incredibly sexy man without having something else to take her attention. No scantiliy clad fat man or his annoying stepson. No work. On top of that she'd be able to feel his hands on her even if it wasn't anything sexual. Well, intentionally sexual.

Naturally, she had quite a high sex drive, and she'd been going through a dry spell since moving to Charming. It was a small town and she didn't want to get involved with anyone and have dramatic gossip sweep throughout the land if they mistook a casual hookup for something more serious.

Paired with that sex drive was a high level of kink. Not only did she like inflicting pain on others, she like to feel pain too. Rough was the way to go in bed. If it wasn't rough, it wasn't enough. She became aroused almost any time she was in pain. Once things settled down, she was ready to go a few rounds.

To sum it up, her high sex drive plus her dry spell plus the feel of his hands on her skin plus the sight of Happy's lips chewing around the toothpick plus the pain from the tattoo was enough to get her insanely horny.

 _Hot damn, this man is so fine_ , she thought.

It was taking everything in her to hold back a moan as Happy squeezed her calf a bit. He peeked up at her. "You doin' good?"

"Yeah," she breathed. He nodded at her and got back to work, switching the toothpick from one side to the next. _Ah hell,_ she thought. _I can't look at him much longer. I'm gonna end up jumping him here in front of everyone and maybe never get my tattoo done, because I bet once I get him in bed, I won't want to get out of it. You can just tell he likes it rough and dirty. The best way to-stop!_ Taking a deep breath, she took a look around.

Juice was over by the bar shaking his head at something Tig said. Some prospect was sweeping the floor and Jax was sitting a a table talking to Chibs and Bobby. Since she was more comfortable bothering Juice she called him over and Tig followed.

"What's up?" Juice nodded at her.

"What were you two talking about? Tig seemed pretty excited."

They both sat down. "We were just talking about the Jelly Bean. Tig wanted me to go with him either tonight or tomorrow."

Her eyebrows drew together. "What's the Jelly Bean?"

Tig choked on his beer. "You don't know what the Jelly Bean is? It's a strip club, one of the best, in my opinion."

"Of course you do, Tiggy," Juice rolled his eyes."Don't mind him, he's a freak, he like the weirdest things. It's a strip club with some of the oldest, most attractive, unmotivated, tired of life strippers you'll ever see."

She tried to sit up without moving her leg. "A strip club? I wanna go!"

"Did you not hear what I just described?"

"Yes, but it's a strip club. Thera are women, poles and boobies! Where can you go wrong? Hey Happy," she used the foot of the leg he wasn't tattooing to nudge his knees. "What do you think of the Jelly Bean?"

"Oh, don't ask him," Juice groaned. "He's the biggest freak in the club's freak circle, of course he'll love the place!"

She smacked his arm. "Shut up and let the man speak."

"You're making you way into the freak circle, just so you know," he mumbled.

Shooting him a look she growled, "Say one more rude thing and see what'll happen. You want Melvin to spend some quality time with you?" He gasped and scooted away from her.

"What? Who's Melvin," Tig asked.

"My rat," she sighed.

"Wait a second," he cried. "You got a pet rat but are scared of roaches? Where's the logic in that?"

"We're not talking about me right now, we're talking about Happy's opinion of the Jelly Belly!"

"It's Jelly Bean," Juice mumbled.

"Whatever," she snapped. "I'm mad now." She turned to Happy who had his brows raised. "Go ahead, Happy. Ignore these fools."

"I love the Jelly Bean," he smirked.

"See," she threw her hands up. "That's all I wanted to know, and you two mongoose heads had to make things difficult for me. Go away." She waved them off and turned her head away from them.

Juice scoffed and pushed himself off the couch. "You can be real annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Shut up, you big ole booger!"

"Children, children, calm down," Tig cooed. "Momma hates to see you fight." He then dragged Juice off to the bar again.

"Did you know I strip?" She said after a moment of silence.

Happy looked up and raised a brow. "Just how many jobs do you have?"

She smirked, "I have many skills. They have to be used at some point. But I only give private shows."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah. At my house. You should come see one some time." She winked at him.

Breathing out a laugh, he shook his head and went back to her tattoo. He was more than halfway done with it. Smiling to herself she said, "You don't mind doing this, do you?"

"Doing what?"

"My tattoo. It's big, detailed, time consuming, and I want it on both legs, so it's double the work."

Happy shrugged. "Nah, not really. I like doin' this."

"That's good. Does that mean I don't have to pay you?"

He glanced up at her again. "Nope."

"Oh, well I'll probably still be paying you. To be honest, I don't feel comfortable with having you give me these two big ass tats for nothing in return."

"If you really want to, go ahead, but you don't have to. You're helpin' the club, so it's nothing."

She still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, it wasn't exactly nothing. They were paying her to help them. But she decided not to push it. It wouldn't be wise to annoy the crap out of someone who was leaving a permanent mark on her skin.

"Speaking of the club, did you know that Juice farts in his sleep?" His head snapped up. "It's not often that he does, but if he eats until he's insanely full then it happens." The more she spoke, the more his lips tugged upwards, making a small smile big enough to show his dimple appear. _Dimples? How perfect can one person be?_ "And it's not just one or two, he slowly lets them out almost all night."

Happy shook his head. "How do you know this? You sleep with him?"

"No. He sleeps over sometimes. He either passes out on the couch or I have to drag him over to the guest room." He nodded and didn't reply.

After a moment of silence she spoke up. "You're from the Tacoma charter, right? Originally?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Great. I was wondering if maybe you knew something about the 'Tacoma Killer'?" He stopped working and looked at her. "Every time I went there for a job, he got all the credit," she huffed. "And for some of my best work, too." He cocked his head at her. "And every time I'd go back after a job people'd be all like," she scrunched her face and spoke in a deep voice, " 'Tacoma Killer is getting more and more ruthless, blah, blah, bleh'."

"Yeah, I know some stuff about 'im." His expression was neutral, but his eyes said he knew more than just "some stuff."

"What do you know? I'm gonna be honest, I wanna meet this guy. And when I do meet him, because I will," she pointed at him. "I won't know what to do with him - rip him a new one for taking credit for my work, or jump him. I know the things he's actually done, and I've got to say, some of that stuff," she tilted her head back and let out a breath. "That shit was hot."

He looked at her for a bit, then checked to see if anyone was listening to them. Turning back to her, he leaned forward and gestured at her to do the same, beckoning her to move closer when she'd been at least a foot away from his face. The closer she got, the darker his eyes became. So much so that she couldn't tell his pupil apart from his iris. And although she could see the killer that she saw earlier that day, she saw something else, too. Something amiable. They were mesmerizing, his eyes.

He said nothing until their faces were a hair's width apart. She took a peek at his lips. Gesturing to himself, he whispered, "I'm him."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me."

Her shoulders dropped a bit while she let out a breath. Tilting her head, her eyes dropped to his lips again. "I should've seen this coming." Her teeth tugged on her bottom lip, causing Happy to look stare at them.

She really should've seen that coming. Juice had mentioned to her that Happy was their enforcer. The one guy that was able to do the tough shit, make people cooperate, be more than willing to get bloody and dirty. She'd seen it earlier, when he was helping her kill that one guy. How slow was she? Knowing that he'd been from Tacoma, Juice's description of him, the oh so familiar look of satisfaction at the sight of blood, the dots should've connected a long time ago. She breathed a laugh. To think that the man she found to be incredibly sexy was the same guy that she simultaneously wanted to kill, exchange trade secrets and fuck. Damn it, that just made her hotter for him.

"So you gonna jump me, or what?" She watched the toothpick switch sides again.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." She looked up at him through her lashes as she leaned back. "But, unfortunately, there are children present."

While he was looking around the club for any sign of the tiny Tellers, she quickly fanned herself.

Should she let him scratch her itch? He seemed more than capable of doing the job and she had no doubt that he'd be as freaky as her. Oh, but once she got started with him, she didn't think she'd be able to stop. Maybe she could just mess with him a bit before she left and dive right into that sea of sexy once she returned.

"I see no kids," he turned back to her. "Go for it," he gave her a nod, gesturing for her to hop onto his lap.

"I meant Juice," she smirked. "And I've decided not to."

"Why the hell not," he growled and pulled at her leg, causing her to slip off the couch a smidgen.

"Because I'm not sure you'd be able to handle me, Lowman." She chuckled and shifted back onto the couch. He bit down on the toothpick exceptionally hard and stared at her. "Keep inking." She looked pointedly at her leg. "You can ask me any question while you're at it."

He spoke as soon as he got back to work. "Why won't you fuck me?"

"We've already covered this, Happy. Ask me something else, anything. Like my favorite fruit, or movie, my gag reflex," he gripped the machine tighter, "if I like candy. Anything at all."

"What's with your stupid name?"

"Which one," she laughed.

"Laboobia."

Samira hissed in pain as the needle reached a particular spot on her shin. "Lonomia," she corrected. "It's after a Brazilian moth caterpillar." When she didn't explain any further, Happy gave her a pointed look. "It's one of the most lethal animals on earth. If you touch it, then you get dose with one of the most potent anticoagulants around. It's responsible for a number of deaths a year, and medicine is currently researching it. It breaks down your blood cells so that they can't clot. Death can come from internal hemorrhage, kidney failure, or hemolyzed blood. I think there are a few more ways to die from it," she scratched her nose. "My dad liked using those symptoms, I guess, to kill people. He'd do it a little different each time, but he'd be sure to use at least one if he could."

Somewhere along her name's backstory, the rest of the guys slowly made their way over and sat down around her and Happy.

"Did you say your dad?" Juice blurted. She nodded. "Wha-how does that work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he teach you to do the whole killing thing?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "It's the family business. At least on his side."

Taking in their varying looks of horror, she realized just how desensitized she was when it came to what she did for a living. As social as she could be, she really didn't talk to many people apart from her clients and the little family she had left. Juice was a new addition to her practically nonexistent social life. Her clients didn't always meet her face to face, which was fine with her, she didn't mind. But she did her best not to talk to anyone or get closer than necessary, because she had a habit of getting too attached to those around her. Too many times she'd had to off someone she knew, grew close to.

She'd been doing a pretty good job at blending into society with no strings attached. Nothing to hold her down. Distancing herself from the tiny remnants of her family. Then she met Juice, and her bad habit came back with a vengeance. Never before had she gotten along with someone so well or so quickly. It was like they'd been best friends in a past life or something.

Since she was so used to the life she lived - an onslaught of violence at every corner - she'd forgotten just how civilians would react to something that was as easy as breathing to her. They weren't horrified at their own sick pleasure of violence and death in their movies, video games, and sports, but once they were confronted with the idea of someone doing what she did or dealing with the same death and violence that they were so fascinated with, they cringed and cried.

Juice put his hand on her knee breaking her out of her reverie. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up with that."

Samira waved him off. "Don't be. I had a wonderful childhood. My dad loved me with his entire being, I'd stay with my grandmother from my mother's side when he was away on business, and once Venus came into my life I'd spend tons of time with her. I was surrounded by people that loved me fiercely and wouldn't force me into something I didn't want to do."

Jax and Bobby felt themselves nod at what she was saying. Both had families that dabbled in the affairs of the illegal. They weren't living the lives that they were because they were forced to, but because their parents gave them the option and supported them either way. Although hers was much more dangerous, most likely more scarring than theirs, they felt connected to her.

"How did you meet Venus, by the way?" Tig asked.

Samira looked down and smiled fondly. "My dad met her first, actually. A while after my mom died. She was still Vincent, then." She stared at the pool table as her eyes glazed over. "My dad felt very deeply for her. Loved her as a person, loved her beautiful spirit. Long story short, he met her on a job, would visit her now and then, and failed in his efforts to distance himself from her. He didn't want to mix her up into his lifestyle. He fell for her, eventually. Not as deeply or as strongly as he did my mother, but he did love her. I was introduced to her probably about a year after he met her. And when he was working, he'd leave me with her sometimes."

"Did she know what he did?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Although I'm not sure how she found out. But by the time I started legitimately handling people she already knew." She held her breath as one of Happy's hands slid further up her leg for a better grip. She was so wound up, it wasn't funny.

"Where's your Da now?" It didn't escape Chibs's attention her use of the past tense when referring to her father. He wondered if the man was still in the business.

Picking at her nails she softly said, "He's dead."

"Oh, darlin'," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged him off and gave him a small smile. "It's alright. I deal with it." It was obvious that she wasn't dealing all that well because, for the first time that they knew her, out of all the smiles she'd thrown their way, this was the only one that didn't reach her eyes.

An awkward silence took over as she sat there, lips pursed, picking at her nails.

"How many people have you killed?" Tig leaned forward.

She gave a small laugh. "I don't like to brag."

"Lies," Juice cried.

She gave him a side glance. " I don't like to brag about that stuff." He raised his brows at her. "I really don't," she stressed. "But if you must know," she sighed, "I lost count a long time ago."

Jax lit a cigarette. "When did you start?"

"My first kill," she hummed, "was probably around third grade, so, like, eight years old, maybe?"

They all gave her incredulous looks. "How did that happen?"

"Well, dad had taken his work home," she mused. "Tied him up in the basement. I'd gone down while he was takin' a dump. He'd been drinking a lot of coffee and had Taco Bell for lunch." They all laughed, because at some point they'd all been in that position. "As soon as the guy saw me, he started making a ton of noise and the closer I got to him, the louder he got." She shook her head, scowling. "God, he was annoying. He'd gotten so loud that I was worried my dad was going to know I was down there. So I did what any sensible person would do in that situation. i smothered the shit outta him."

She could remember it clear as day. She'd just changed out of her school uniform into her favorite matching TMNT sweats. As soon as they'd gotten home, her dad gave her a bowl of grapes and gone straight to the basement, claiming he'd had to develop some pictures for a case he was working on. But she knew it had nothing to do with his job as a private investigator. As good as he was at his job, at following people without them knowing, keeping his doings unders wraps, he wasn't very good at keeping them hidden from his daughter. She couldn't tell if it was on purpose that he did such a poor job, or pure laziness as soon as he got home. She'd known long before her mother died, what he did on the side. Those sneaky skills had been passed down to her.

* * *

" _Go do your homework, meu bem. Then call your grandma, she's been bugging me for days." He patted down his pockets for his basement keys. The basement door wouldn't always be locked. Just for his "special cases." (my darling)_

 _She scoffed. "Pero Papi, I don't want to. Whenever we're on the phone, she only talks about what her life was like living en el campo de Puerto Rico. In person she's not so bad, but she's terrible on the phone." She chewed the grape she popped into her mouth with a frown. "She makes my brain ooze out my ears." (But Dad..in the country in Puerto Rico)_

 _He shook his head and chuckled. "I know how you feel but be nice. Get her off my back, please." He sucked his teeth. "Where are the damn keys?" He turned in a circle. "I could've sworn they were in my pocket."_

 _Samira sighed. He was always losing his stuff. She wasn't entirely sure how he found other people so well. Setting her bowl onto the counter, she opened the fridge while her father stood mumbling to himself. She tsked when she saw the keys next to the grapes._

 _"Here dad," she tossed the keys to him._

 _"Thank you very much." He started out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna work now, ok? Let me know if you need anything." She hummed while she stuffed another grape in her mouth. She decided to do her homework in the living room as a way to keep an eye out for her dad._

 _He hadn't come out of the basement once in all the time it took her to do her homework. She'd even changed her clothes. It was weird because he'd been bragging to her on the way home from school that he'd had Taco Bell. He should've already been in the bathroom._

 _All of the sudden, she heard his footsteps thumping quickly up the stairs. The basement door slammed open and she called out, "You got the taco poops?"_

 _"Yeah," he grunted._

 _It wasn't until she heard the door to his bathroom upstairs close that she decided to get up and check out the basement. Although she knew what her father was up to, she'd never gotten a chance to see it._

 _Creeping down the steps as lightly as she could so her father wouldn't hear her over his own grunts. As she descended further down the stairs she was able to see the inside of the basement. In the middle of the floor was a man gagged and bound to a chair. He was covered in blood and cuts, half his face swollen shut. A few fingers littered the floor beneath a table full of sharp metal objects and rags of blood._

 _The moment the man saw her, he started mumbling. She shushed him, "I'm not supposed to be here." Bending over to pick up a finger, she growled when his cries were getting louder, interrupting her chance to really examine the finger. "Can you shut up? If my dad catches me here I'm dead meat!"_

 _Samira came to a halt when she thought she heard a toilet flush. The pipes shaking with the tremendous force of the taco dumps coursing through them confirmed her suspicions. "Aw crap," she hissed. The man's cries turned more desperate. "Shut up! He'll know something's wrong. I can't let him catch me here." But the man's cries grew so loud he was screaming as they heard her father move around upstairs._

 _"Oh my god, shut up already." Grabbing one of the dirty rags from the table she shoved it in his face, moving behind him for better leverage when he started to struggle furiously. She pressed it harder into his faces as her father's footsteps moved towards the basement, knowing she didn't have much time left._

 _As soon as the man went limp, she dropped the rag and ran behind some old boxes, holding the finger close since her chance to escape disappeared._

 _Vander knew from the moment he saw his merchandise slumped over his chair that something was wrong. He smirked as he saw a bloodied a rag on the floor, one that hadn't been there when he left. "Well that's new," he mumbled. Scanning the rest of the floor, he noticed a finger went missing. "Where, oh where did that finger go?"_

 _A little voice sounded out from behind the boxes of junk. "Aw crud," it whispered. "I just had to keep the finger, didn't I?"_

 _At that, Vander laughed out loud. "Come out here, Samira. I know this was you."_

* * *

"Did you die," Juice whispered. The guys groaned as his question dawned on him. He threw a hand up and shook his head. "Nevermind. You're right here." He smacked his forehead. "Duh."

Samira just laughed. "All he did was tell me that next time, I had to leave everything as I found it, because a true killer leaves no trace of their presence behind."

"Amen," Happy grunted. He smacked her calf. "All done." He couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit when she used his shoulder as leverage to see her tattoo.

He'd added a few details to it. Specifically the main kaleidoscopic burst - it was much more intricate than her initial design. The smaller burst had a bit more going on as well. Samira gave him a big smile. "Thank you. I love it." She twisted her leg to and fro. "So much better than my design."

"No problem," he said. He didn't smile per say, but his lips lifted enough to show off his wonderful dimples.

"Hey Juice," she turned to him. "Can you get my tattoo cream? I brought it with me but I left it in the car on accident. It's in the middle compartment."

" 'Course," he nodded. He stood up and jogged out the door.

She turned to the others. "Where's the bathroom? I need to wash my hands."

"Down the hall, first door to the left of the bike." Bobby explained.

When she finished, Juice was waiting for her on the couch and they all had fresh beers in front of them. "Did you buy this on your way over," he held up the container.

"Actually," she plopped down next to him. "That's from my last one." She raised her left hand, showing him her henna tattoo. "I got this one about two weeks before we met."

That sparked a conversation, and as the guys reminisced about their first encounter with Samira and Venus. How ridiculously difficult it was to get the fat man undressed and redressed. Poking fun at Tig over his second bite. As they reminisced, Samira put the cream on her new tattoo and Happy wrapped it up once she was done.

She sighed as he finished. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, fellas, I have to pack for my trip that's the day after tomorrow." She gave a Juice a kiss on the cheek and stretched as soon as she stood up.

"Come over tomorrow at around the same time so I can do the other leg," Happy said.

"It's a date then," she nodded. Waving her hand, she looked at each of the men. "Goodnight gentlemen." She bent over to give Happy not only a kiss on the cheek, but a bite as well. "See you tomorrow, handsome," she purred in his ear.

Samira felt all of their eyes on her as she strutted out of the clubhouse with a shit eating grin.

* * *

 **Ta daa! I hope you liked. I'm going to post a picture of her tattoo on the tumblr page: kill3rinstinct. tumblr. com (remember, no spaces). Either next chapter or the one after that is when things are going to get pretty sexual. So, let me know either here or on tumblr if you'd like smut. Implied, vague details, or really detailed. I've never written it before, but if you all want it (and I kinda do too) I'll do my best to write it out.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support! Let me know what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Sorry that I've taken a while to get this up. If you've checked out my blog then you know that things popped up in my personal life. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and most of all, your support. The highlight of my day is seeing a review notification or some type of feedback on the blog. You're all awesome and I love you!**

 **I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get back to all of those who replied, I will eventually, I promise!**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains smut**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

Venus sat on the couch and took a sip of her tea as Samira settled on the loveseat. "What did you do next?"

Samira smirked. "I bit him."

Venus tsked. "How many times have I told you not to bite people? You know you don't need another potential lawsuit."

She shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't help it, V. You know how I get. Besides," she popped a grape in her mouth, "I doubt that he'd try to sue me. You can tell he likes that type of stuff."

"That's irrelevant. You should know better than to bite a Son. You're never really quite sure where they've been. Or who they've been with."

"Then what's your excuse for biting Tig?" Venus's expression dropped but she said nothing. "Anyway," she laughed. "I doubt that any of their bird lady crow things would pull a page out of Nicki Minaj's book and stick their pussy on Hap's sideburn. I think I'm good."

Venus laughed and shook her head. "Why don't you show me the tattoo? You've been telling me all about it but you've yet to show it to me. Sharing is caring, sugar."

Samira shrugged and watched Melvin crawl up the armrest. " I don't want to show it to you until I get the set finished. I look uneven," she laughed. "As soon as I get the other one, I'll take a picture and send it to you."

"A picture? That's so impersonal! You might as well just show it to me in person."

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?" Venus pouted.

"Because I'm getting it tonight and then I'm flying out way early in the morning."

"Oh, right." Venus crossed her legs. "That's why you're dressed as a homeless person."

She gave her a shocked laugh. "Venus!" She shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of her tea. "How could you be so mean?"

"Mean? Sugar, it's the truth." And it mostly was. She looked more sloppy than she did homeless. Samira was dressed in sweats and an old, over sized graphic tee, her hair in a messy bun. "I don't understand why you dress as if you're moving out of your place."

"I dress this way because I'm comfortable. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I've been packing up. I like being comfortable when I do it."

"You're packing a suitcase, not your entire life."

Samira pursed her lips and picked Melvin up. When she brought him close to her face he stood and put his little paws on her face. She cooed at him, "Auntie Venus is being very mean today. Do you think Tig has neglected her needs for a few days?" She looked up at Venus but didn't stop cooing at Melvin. "Because I think someone needs to get laid so they can stop taking out their frustrations on the innocent." He chittered back at her. "Exactly! I don't look like a homeless person, do I?" He answered her again. "See," she looked at Venus again. "He doesn't think so."

"Oh, stop crying." Venus rolled her eyes. "You're talking to a rat. How much more homeless can you look?"

Samira let him curl up on her bosom while she tilted her head and looked at Venus. "Have you seen Tig lately?" She just fiddled with her purse. "You haven't, have you?"

"Club business has kept us parted for a few days."

"Meaning you haven't gotten any in a few days."

Venus took a dainty sip of her tea. "A lady does not kiss and tell."

Samira scoffed. "You are no lady, Venus. I may be freaky in bed, but you're almost on a whole other level. You just don't want to admit you miss the peen."

"Speaking of sexual encounters, are you sure you don't want to pursue anything with Juice before you chase after Happy?"

Samira smirked and went along with her friend's terrible change of subject. "Yes, I'm sure."

"How can you be sure, though, if you've never tried anything? You two are adorable together, and you get along so well." She rested a hand on Samira's knee. "You have a tendency to shy away from things that you know will make you happy in the long run and I don't want you to throw away this chance at happiness."

She sighed and stroked Melvin's back. She was getting a little tired of her loved ones asking when she'd go for a "healthy, happy" relationship. She was young. She had her whole life ahead of her. "We tried the whole romantic thing. It didn't work."

Venus's eyes widened. "This is news to me. When did this happen?"

"Well, you know what we agreed on during our first lunch together. A few nights after that, we were having dinner, drinking a little, appreciating each other's good looks. One thing led to another and we kissed." She scratched her ear. "Then we made out for a good chunk of the night. We passed out, woke up the next morning remembering what happened. We talked about it and decided to try it out, 'cause that make out session had been great. We spent the next few days just hanging out, making out, acting like a couple." She looked down at Melvin and sighed. "By the end of it we realized that as nice as the kissing was, there was no spark. We decided that we'd be better off as friends." She looked at Venus. "I want Happy. Even if it's just for one night. There's something about him that I can't resist. Besides," she shrugged. "He's just too sexy not to try anything."

"As long as you're sure." Venus gave her a soft smile. "It's a shame though," she sighed. "You and Juice are perfect for each other."

"I think that's just it," Samira gave a somewhat sad smile. "We're too perfect for each other."

* * *

Happy and the other Sons didn't know whether to laugh or cover their ears.

Samira'd practically skipped into the clubhouse declaring she was ready for him. Her choice of words had caused him to give a double take while she smirked at him. It was simple teasing from her like that that made him simultaneously aroused, annoyed and impressed by her. Croweaters were usually pretty bold with their teasing and flirting, but he could always see fear in their eyes. Samira, on the other hand, had absolutely no fear in her eyes when she looked at him, just lust and something he couldn't quite place.

She'd plopped onto the couch, rolled the leg of her sweatpants and called Juice over to gossip about the latest superhero movie gossip. Half the time he couldn't understand what they were saying because it was almost like they had a language of their own. All you could make out was giggles, random chunks of English and a lot of rapid fire jargon.

Although it was nice to see Juice happy and carefree again after all the shit the kid had gone through, their childlike mannerisms got on all of their collective nerves.

Eventually the two fell asleep, which was great for everyone. They all felt the relief of parents whose kids passed out for their naps after giving them a day of hell. The two were a whirlwind of trouble and giggles, calling out to the other sons to settle their arguments.

So there they were, after a few hours of being nerds, passed out and sleeping. All of them were impressed that she was able to fall asleep while getting tattooed in a spot with a reputation of being extremely painful. Samira's head was resting on Juice's shoulder and his was leaning on her head. The looked adorable. Until Juice started snoring. Every now and then his face would scrunch up wit the force of his snore.

Then Samira joined in. She snore just as loud, if not a bit louder than Juice.

Now, all the sons were crowded around the two as their snores slowly synchronized with one another.

"Who do you think is the one with the whistling?" Tig asked.

"Probably the same one who's snoring." Tig gave Bobby an incredulous look. "Meaning, that it's impossible to tell. They're so in tune that it sounds like only one person is snoring."

The all laughed. Tig took out his phone and started taking a video of them. It was too funny not to have any record of it.

"As entertaining as this is," Jax sighed, "I've got to get home. Abel's having trouble getting to sleep without Tara. He prefers her reading to mine and Gemma's." The guys patted his back and said goodbye. They were proud of their prez and the inner strength he displayed while going through something so difficult. His leadership hadn't faltered.

Tig left as soon as he got about thirty seconds of footage, claiming he had a sweet honey waiting for him. Bobby practically ran out after him asking if she had any friends.

Chibs kicked Juice's boot, causing him to snort and jump awake. He checked that Samira was still okay and sleeping on his shoulder. "What? What happened," he whispered.

"It's gettin' late, kid. Go home. Get some rest."

"What about Sam?"

"She can sleep in your dorm if she's too tired to drive back home. Hap'll take care of her." Chibs nodded at the door. "Let's go. We've got a long day tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. Gently, he took Samira's head off of his shoulder and leaned it against the couch, the movement causing her to stop snoring. He gave a kiss to her forehead and whispered goodbye. All of his work to leave her peacefully sleeping was in vain though, because he ran into the pool table as soon as he turned around, cursing out loud at the pain in his gut.

Samira's head popped up and her hand flew up with a knife that none of them knew she had. "What happened?"

"Juicy boy is just bein' his usual self," Chibs chuckled. "Go back to sleep, lass."

"What'd you do now, Juice?" She rubbed the sleep out her face.

"I ran into the pool table after leaving you," he chuckled.

She breathed a laugh and stretched. "Just go home Juice. I'll see you in a few days."

He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Once Juice and Chibs left, she turned to Happy. "And then there were two."

He smirked. "Where'd that knife come from?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't even remember bringing it with me." He shook his head at her. "So, what did I miss while I was out?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Just that you and Juice have serious snoring issues."

"What?" Her nose scrunched in disgust. "I don't snore."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "You're worse than Juice. You make him seem like a normal snorer."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Whatever," she mumbled. "How much more do you have left?" The angle that he was sitting in prevented her from seeing his progress.

"Just a few details in the smaller burst."

"That's great," she chirped. "I must've been out for most of it."

"Yeah, you were."

For the next half hour she just sat there staring at the ceiling, humming to herself. Happy didn't mind much. She didn't sound amazing, but she didn't sound terrible either. Then he noticed what is was that she was humming. "I Just Had Sex". He peeked up at her, but she was in the zone. Her eyes were glazed over and everything.

Her choice of song made him flash back to what she did yesterday before she left. All of her teasing remarks. The way she'd been looking at him since they met. Her comments about the Tacoma Killer. Her reaction when she found out it was him.

He felt his pant tighten a bit at the thought of taking advantage of the obvious attraction between them. He couldn't help but wonder how good she'd be. He ached to see how much that back tattoo covered. If her ass was really as round and firm as it seemed. If she liked getting bit as much as she seemed to like biting. The more he thought about those things, the tighter his pants got and the the tighter his grip of her foot became.

"You alright there?" He blinked up at her. "Yeah." She raised a brow, not really believing him, but letting it go. The sound of humming reached his ears after a moment of silence. They stayed that way until he finished. Her humming and him suffering with a killer hard on.

Samira could see the frustration in his face and as a result, her mind took a turn in the same direction. She pictured him shirtless. Wondered how many tattoos he had and if they were as colorful as the ones on his arms. His hands. Strong, big, and with long fingers. She wondered if they were as rough as they seemed, or if they were soft and smooth. She wondered if he'd caress her. She wondered how his hands would feel running all along her body. How hard they'd grip her waist as he thrust into her. She wondered just how hard he'd pound her. She wondered if his favorite position was missionary. Although he was obviously a very sexual creature, she'd met many other obviously sexual beings that had a preference for the effective, yet somewhat boring position. Regardless of what it he liked, she was going to make sure it was rough as fuck. Doggystyle with her head on the bed while he slammed into her and pulled her hair, bite marks and bruises all over their bodies.

Happy noticed Samira's breath start to quicken. Her lids were heavy, eyes a glazed dark blue, and focused on his hands. He smirked. It looked like his mind wasn't the only one in the gutter. "Hey." He breathed a laugh as the sound of his voice made her jump. She looked up at him with eyes wide, still dark and pupils huge. She hummed at him. "I'm done."

"Ok," she said breathlessly. Slowly sitting up, she tried not to look him in the eye, knowing that if she did she'd jump him right then and there. "I'm going to the bathroom." She picked up her tattoo cream and practically ran out of the room. Happy sat back, pleased that he wasn't the only one suffering.

Samira stared at her reflection. She'd used the restroom, washed her hands and took care of her tattoo as slowly as she could. "You can't do anything now," she whispered to herself. "Be strong. The sexy beast will be here again when you come back. You can wait a few days."

Happy was just walking out of a room in the hall when she stepped out of the bathroom. She leaned against the wall as he made his way towards her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Thanks for this," she lifted her foot a bit.

He just nodded at her. His eyes slowly taking her in from head to toe. She was practically dressed in pajamas with her hair in a ridiculously messy bun, but she was still sexy as fuck. The baggy clothes did little to hid her curves, and the way she was looking up at him made him want to slam her against the wall and take her right there.

"What're you thinking?" She knew it was a stupid question. His thoughts were slathered on his face. She was torturing herself. She knew it was what he was going to say. She knew how she'd react. She new there this would end, yet she didn't care if she broke her small abstinence goal.

"Us fuckin'."

Samira felt goosebumps run down her neck and her arms. His voice was to die for, and hearing him be so crass made her burn inside. If she was going to break her little promise, she'd do it the right way. She'd make sure this was nice and rough. "That's not happening anytime soon."

He got even closer. "What makes you say that?"

She scoffed. "You really think you'd be able to handle me?"

Happy pressed into her, leaning into his arms above her head, their faces centimeters from each other. "You wanna bet?"

She ground her hips into his and brushed their noses together. "Go for it," she smirked.

He slammed his lips against hers, surprising her with how gentle yet forceful his kisses were. He seemed the type to just go at it hard from the get-go. She knew he was interesting, now she couldn't wait to see how he handled the rest of it. She was excited to see what else he'd do that'd end up being a surprise.

She kissed him back just as softly, and he pressed her further into the wall. Her hands held his sides. One hand ran up his back and tried to pull him closer, if possible, as the other made its way to his neck. His hands slowly traveled from above her head down her sides. He bent a bit as he got close to her knees and picked her up. She hummed in approval as he settled himself between her legs.

"You're pretty good at this so far," she breathes as he kissed down her neck. Instead of saying anything he bit her and she felt him smirk against her skin as she let out a small moan. She ground her hips against his as he kissed the spot right under her ear. He groaned and ground himself against her even harder. She let out a small gasp as he gripped her hair, pulling her head to the side to suck on the spot he bit. Samira felt tingles shoot throughout her body as he squeezed her thighs and lifted her higher on the wall. Their kisses got rougher and their grinding became a bit frantic. She gripped at his shirt and pulled it up, yanking on it when he didn't move to let her take it off of him completely. Running her hands over the defined muscles on his back, she couldn't get over just how sexy he was and how fantastic his muscles felt flexing as he pressed against her.

Happy slipped a hand under her shirt and cupped her breast over her bra, feeling her nipple pebble under his palm. She nipped at his bottom lip while he fondled her breast, "Room. now."

"Don't tell me what to do," he mumbled against her lips. Despite saying that, he put his hands on her ass and pulled her away from the wall. As he walked down the hall she kissed, sucked and bit down the nape of his neck.

Once they were in his dorm and he let her stand, she kicked off her shoes and socks.

He slipped his hands into her sweats and took handfuls of her ass again. He kept kissing her. While he did that she pulled them off and kicked them away from her. Her pants hadn't come all the way off that she was already working on her shirt.

He pulled back, "why you rushin'?"

"WE've got all night," she said. "I don't know about you, but i'm planning on going a few rounds," she raised a brow and smirked. She rubbed her nose against his and whispered, "But right now I just want you to fuck me good and hard," he let out a quiet groan at her choice of words. "We'll get to the other good stuff later."

He quickly let go of her backside as he worked on his unbuckling his belt. While he did that, he watched her rip off her shirt and unclasp her bra, revealing yet another tattoo under her breasts, her oh so wonderful breasts. It had the same kaleidoscopic burst that appeared on her back, and now shins, right between her breasts. More scale-like leaves branched out from the burst, under the curves of her breast, connecting to the sides of her back tattoo. The further out it got to her sides, the darker the lines became. Dangling from the bottom of the tattoo were some beads and jewels. The whole tattoo ended about an inch or two above her pierced belly button.

Happy huffed in amusement. "Are there any more tattoos I don't know about?" She laughed and shook her head. "Piercings?"

At that she smirked and said, "you'll just have to search me to find out." She shimmied her shoulders and walked backwards towards the bed. The way the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed made her lose her balance and end up sitting on the bed. He smirked and stalked towards her. She was mesmerized with all of the colors of his tattoos on his amazingly sculpted body.

He was lean, he had muscles, not the huge gaudy type, but his build really fit him. It was tall and lean and he had a tendency to be quiet like most people that were tall and lean. But he had muscles, and although he wasn't insanely cut and defined, you just knew that he had a hell of a lot of strength, just like you knew with a look from him that he could snap you in half. He had a quiet but strong demeanor and she found it interesting just how much his figure represented who she's come to know a bit. She wondered if and how colorful his personality would be. If he'd be blatant with it every now and then or if he'd be quiet with random little bursts of emotion and bright color.

She put her hands on his torso as he stood in between her legs, and traced some tattoos as well as his abs. The light brush of her fingers against his skin made it tingle, made his muscles twitch, made him get a bit harder. His eyes were half mast as her hands roamed over his smiley face tattoos.

"One, I'd understand. But all of these? Over a dozen?" She looked up at him through her lashes. There's got to be a story."

"My kills."

She raised a brow and smiled. "You've got one for each kill?" He nodded. "Nice," she chuckled.

"I'm missin' a few, but they'll get there."

She nodded, smirking and leaned forward to place a kiss on one of the tattooes. He let out a small groan and gripped her hair as she sucked on one of the smileys. He felt her smirk against his skin as she continued to bite and suck downwards towards his hardening member. While she did that, she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled down the zipper. Yanking down his pants, she gave open mouthed kisses downwards and started to stroke his member through his underwear. He pulled at her hair when she cupped him.

"Careful, kid." His voice was raspier than usual thanks to his arousal.

She smirked up at him as she drew him out of his underwear. She held eye contact as she placed a kiss on his tip, so while she didn't see how big he was, she felt his girth and was pleased with the result. He wasn't even totally hard yet, so that pleased her even more.

He let out a shaky breath as she licked the underside from the base to the tip, using her other hand to caress his balls. Happy did his best to keep eye contact while she continued to lick him, but his resolve broke once she wrapped her lips around him. As soon as the heat of her mouth surrounded him, he couldn't help but shut his eyes and throw his head back.

Samira mentally gave herself a pat on the back as their eye contact broke. Deciding she wanted to play a bit dirty, she bobbed her head at a fast pace to see how long he could last. She hollowed out her cheeks, using one hand to stroke him in time with her mouth and the other to continue to tug and fondle his boys. Not once did she let herself close her eyes or stop looking at Happy. This was probably one of her favorite things to do, just because of the power and control it gave her. She had the ability to bring a man to the edge and cage him there, give him immense pleasure, see his expressions change as his pleasure intensified. She could bite off his willy if she felt like it. So much power in a position some considered degrading.

Samira felt the humming between her legs intensify when Happy started groaning and his panting was beginning to get erratic. The harder her gripped and pulled her hair, the wetter she became. When he started to take a bit of control and thrust into her mouth she let go of him, gripped his thighs and started humming. She wasn't going to let him take all of her power away, she gave him a little and took half of what she gave him back.

Happy did his damndest to hold it together when she started humming, but as as soon as she started humming even harder he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if she kept sucking him. With a growl he pulled her off of him and pushed her further up on the bed, glaring at her smirk while he kicked off his underwear. "You wanna play dirty? Let's play dirty," he rasped. She almost laughed as practically jumped onto the bed.

He slammed his lips onto hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. Samira almost felt like giving him complete control but she changed her mind as soon as he ripped her panties off. She kissed him back just as hard and wrapped a leg around his waist. She felt him let out a rumble through his chest as he slipped a finger between her folds and felt just how wet she was.

Not wanting to waste another moment he leaned over her to his nightstand to get a condom. As soon as he finished ripping open the package and sheathing himself, he lined himself up with her entrance, pausing a moment when she moaned. They both groaned as he slid into her tight, wet, heat.

That was the gentlest he'd go though, because as soon as he felt her relax a bit he drew himself out, held onto her hips and started slamming into her. "Ah yes," she hissed. Samira met him thrust for thrust and ran her hands up her body to squeeze her breasts. The feel of him inside her was indescribable. It was way better than she thought it'd be. She wasn't much of a moaner, but she couldn't help all of the noise she was making as Happy slammed into her at a rapid pace.

As she drew close to her climax, she knew she'd need something extra to push her over the edge. "Choke me," ground out. Happy lost his rhythm as her words registered in his mind. "Damn it, don't stop, just choke me." Happy let go of the death grip he had on her hips and went for her neck. But what he gave her wasn't enough. "Harder," she barked. He slammed into her harder. "Damn it, Lowman!" She smacked the bed. "Are you even trying? Fuck me hard! Choke the shit out of me!" She hoped her insults would do the trick into making him give her the roughness she needed.

And it did. Happy's hands clamped down on her throat tighter than before and he started pummeling into her. "Yes," she hissed. She felt herself get closer, but it still wasn't enough. "Smack my titty, you dumb fuck."

Happy'd had it with the insults. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, held her neck down with one hand and started smacking her liked she asked. Hard. He was pissed when she started moaning even more, not because she was making noise, but because she enjoying it. He liked a woman who liked it rough, but not at the cost of insulting skills in bed. So he pounded and smacked her harder.

Samira felt a heat pooling in her core as goosebumps littered her skin and her legs started to quake. "Yes, Happy. Yes," she panted. "Right there. Don't stop."

Happy felt himself get dangerously close to his climax, and although he knew she was also close because of the way her walls were squeezing him tighter, he knew she wasn't as far along as him. He leant down and bit her shoulder causing her to buck against him harder. He bit her a few more times, each harder than the next, her moans driving him to thrust harder. She was clawing at his back and digging her nails into his skin and it was making it harder for him to hold back. He bit her again, this time almost breaking the skin.

"Oh god, oh my god, Happy," she couldn't tell if she was moaning or screaming, she just knew that she hadn't had an orgasm that good in a long time. Her whole body jerked as her core gripped him tighter than any other woman he'd been with. As her orgasm died down, his started and she continued to move her hips to prolong his pleasure.

Once he finished he slowly pulled out of her, both wincing with their sensitivity. Happy laid himself down next to her, trying to catch his breath. "Damn," he huffed.

"Yeah," she chuckled. She pursed her lips, looking around the room for a few seconds. She turned to him abruptly. "Wanna go again?"

* * *

Samira rolled off of Happy and laid on her back as they both caught their breath. Once she was at a manageable state, she rolled over and took her phone out of her pants on the floor. She sighed when she saw what time it was.

"This was great," she grunted as she got off the bed. "But I've got to go."

"I'm not done with you." Happy sat up and watched her gather her clothes all naked and covered in his marks. He felt himself start to get a bit hard again as she stretched up to take her bra down from the top of his shelf.

She smirked at him as she started to put on her underwear. "We're definitely doing this again. But not now. I've got a flight to catch."

* * *

Samira crossed her legs as she waited for her client to finish a phone call. She felt herself smile a bit as she remembered her time with Happy. He was definitely no one trick pony. She couldn't wait to get back to Charming just to do that all over again. He wasn't the best she'd ever had, but he was a pretty close second.

"I apologize," her client strolled back into the room. "It was an urgent call."

"No worries," she said. "You pay for the time I spend here, so take your time."

He gave a soft laugh and looked down. "You never cease to humor me, Miss Lonomia."

"It's Andrea. We've worked together long enough for you to use my real name."

"Ah yes," he nodded. "Andrea." He gave her a small smile and folded his hands on the table. "I have a job for you."

"That's pretty obvious. I wouldn't be here if you didn't." They chuckled. "What do you need me to do, Zobelle?"

* * *

 **MUAhAHAHAHahahahaHhAhaHAAH! I have done an evil thing! I have left you teetering on the edge of a cliff!**

 **I made it clear that she wasn't working with Pope, but ain't nobody think she'd be working with Zobelle!**

 **Is she bad? Is she good? Will she kill any of the Sons? Will she break the hearts of Juice and Happy? Is Venus in on this? Questions, questions, so many questions. Let me know what you think, I'm always happy to hear from you.**

 **Check out kill3rinstinct. tumblr. com for updates**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely little killerpillars! Sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way. You know how that goes.**

 **This chapter takes place a few days after the last one. Remember, the timeline for this is going to be inspired by the show. Bear with me while I continue to figure this out lol**

 **WARNING: this chapter has graphic descriptions of gore and torture. As well as smut. If you no likey, don't read the chapter, my friend, because the chapter is pretty much half and half lmao**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

The cool tip of the bottle left her lips as she discreetly looked around the bar. The person she was looking for had yet to show up. She'd been there for about half an hour already. Perhaps she got there too early.

She knew that she had to keep up the charade of being some introvert lady sitting at the bar desperate for company. According to her research, the scum preferred the vulnerable looking women. Every now and then he liked to challenge himself, hence his choosing of Gemma, whom she had yet to meet.

She sighed. Try as she might, she couldn't get her mind off of her last job. She wasn't the best person, given her line of work and the amount of lives she'd taken. But taking into account all of the things that she did out of the true badness in her heart in the past year and putting it next to what Zobelle had her do, she felt like a truly evil person. Zobelle sure was a sick fuck. He had a tendency of going after innocent people and twisting everything to his benefit while never actually getting his hands dirty.

The music of the bar did nothing to drown out the screams of her last victims. They rang in her ears, as if they were still in the room with her.

The droplets of condensation on the wooden counter shone in the same way their tears did as they ran down their cheeks.

The sounds of flesh meeting iron. The sounds of nails scraping against concrete. The sounds of blood gurgling in their throats. The sounds of gnawing teeth. The sounds of flesh being scraped from bones.

The small desperate whimpers from their last ditch effort to be saved. Their last breaths escaping their bloodied and battered lips.

Complete and utter silence as the animals finished their meals and her actions set into her.

How it felt after those people died. The weight that immediately set itself onto her shoulders. The disgust and disdain she saw in her reflection as she washed their blood off her face. How her skin felt like it couldn't breath with the dirt of their actions coating her being.

How it felt so damn good to beat them raw and bloody before she let the animals do the rest.

Not everyone she was sent after were entirely bad people, and they weren't all that good either. But she had a job that needed to get done. It wasn't often that she looked at her employer as an actual human being, because of the assignments that he gave her, but when she thought of him losing his daughter, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for him.

She pursed her lips and sighed through her nostrils, running a hand through her blonde hair. The chair next to her screeched against the floor as someone settled themselves into it.

"You seemed like you needed some company." A hand settled onto the back of her chair. Her jaw twitched at the arrogance oozing out of him. Innocent and vulnerable, her ass. She was getting straight to the point with this one.

Running her fingers across the rim of the bottle, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. The man from the photos. "And what makes you think you're the type of company I'm needing?"

He gave a light chuckle. "Well," he shifted in his chair to face her. "You're just my type. And I'm willing to bet that I'm yours."

Choosing not to answer so quickly, she knocked back the rest of her drink. "Well," she grunted as she placed her glass down, "you've guessed correctly. Let's get out of here."

"Yes ma'am," he hummed.

She made sure to sway her hips more than usual to keep his attention on her. Neither said a word as they got into her car. As she slammed the door closed, she tried to think of the first thing she should do to hurt him most. Before he got a chance to really settle himself in, she reached over his lap and snatched the glove compartment open. Water bottles poured out of it and onto his lap. "Drink up, kid. Wouldn't want you to pass out from dehydration later. Once we get started we won't be stopping for a while. You've got a long night ahead of you."

His shocked expression quickly transitioned into smugness. Clearly he thought he was going to have a sexual roller coaster ahead of him. Little did he know that she was taking him to his demise. He snapped open a bottle and quickly downed half of it.

She turned the radio on as he settled himself into the seat, and peeled out of the parking lot into the direction of the warehouse.

The blonde shifted in his seat, trying to fight off the sudden drowsy feeling. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so tired. He made sure he was well rested before heading out tonight. Brushing it off, he turned to look at the cougar next to him. Blonde hair, tight ass, decent breasts, thin lips. The wrinkles on her face weren't too bad, and her nose job didn't completely mess up her face. All in all, she wasn't the worst one he'd had.

He was about to continue digesting her appearance when he saw the motel sign fly by them. "Where you headed, beautiful? The motel is back there." His brows furrowed when he found it difficult to lift his arm to point behind them.

She placed a hand on his thigh. "We're headed back to my place. I'll be more comfortable and we can have some real fun that way." There was a squeeze on his thigh. "You want that, don't you, sugar?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. He was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Since he wasn't quite sure how far they were from her place, he figured there'd be no harm in him taking a small nap until they goth there.

The woman watched from the corner of her eye as the young man fell asleep. She smirked and watched as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "That's right," she mumbled. "You get all the rest you can get." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the burner and dialed the first number on speed dial.

"Yeah?"

"I've got 'im. Headin' to the warehouse now."

* * *

Jax gave a perplexed look at the cell in his hands. She hung up before he had the chance to thank her and let her know he'd meet up with her. "Well, that was quick," he mumbled. She'd not only hung up before he had a chance to say anything, she got the douche a day after she got back from wherever she was. The only reason he even knew she was back in town was because Juice was pretty excited.

"What happened, Jackie boy?" Chibs didn't like the expression on Jax's face.

"She's got 'im." Jax looked up and turned to Nero. "Your girl's quick."

* * *

She scratched at her head and took a deep hit of her blunt. Her eyes darted from the door to the man tied up in the chair. Groaning, she walked over to the door. Peeking out of one of the windows, she took another hit. Trying not to scratch her head again, she walked over to the unconscious man. It was too quiet for her. He'd been out much longer than any other person who she drugged the way she did him.

"What a weakling," she scoffed under her breath. Squinting at him, she took another hit of her blunt, crossing her arms. He wasn't anything special. Not particularly good looking. He didn't have a very good impression clothing wise either. He dressed like a classic jerk. He looked to be in his early thirties, but dressed like a punk from high school. There wasn't necessarily anything wrong with his face, but it really wasn't anything spectacular. She couldn't understand why so many women had fallen prey to his… "charms".

Checking the clock again, she shifted on her feet. "Fuck it," she mumbled. "I'm gonna start without them."

After taking another hit, she put on her torture smock and walked over to the guy, taking a swing at him. The crack of her fist hitting his jaw reverberated throughout the warehouse. He gasped and jerked awake. "Ow," he groaned. Groggily, he took in his surroundings and then looked at her. "The fuck?"

She smirked. "Sleep well?"

* * *

As the guys pulled up, Happy felt a twinge of excitement to see Samira again. If he'd get to sleep with her again the way he had last time, he'd be all for it.

Walking in, they noticed a blonde woman in front of a currently unconscious and bloody man. Drawing out their guns at no sign of Samira, they slowly approached the person that shouldn't be there. "Turn around nice and slow, and tell us who you are," Jax instructed.

They saw the woman stand a bit straighter at the sound of his voice. She slowly raised her hands and turned around. Their suspicions rose when they saw that she was in Samira's torture smock and was barefoot. She looked nothing like her with her long, hollow cheeked face, thin lips, big dark brown eyes, and pin straight blonde hair. She gave a small wave of her hands and smirked. "Hey boys. Sorry I got started without you."

"The fuck?" Juice lowered his gun. That voice was familiar. "Sam?"

"Hi," she chirped. The rest of the men lowered their guns.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

"Well," she sighed, putting her hands down. "It's a disguise, a.k.a my insurance. Gotta make sure no one recognizes me."

They all took a few steps closer to her to get a better look. She gave them an amused grin as they squinted at her face. "What's wrong with your eyes," Tig murmured.

"They're contacts, Tiggy. Use your brain." Chibs bumped his shoulder.

Samira strolled over to the table, wiped off all of the makeup, took off her wig, and took out her contacts. "And voila. Good as new." She turned to Jax. "Do you want to take it from here or do you want me to keep going?"

"Nah, do your thing." He smiled at her. "I'd like to see that I've made a good investment."

She chuckled and nodded her head. "I get it. Make yourselves at home." She gestured to the chairs surrounding the table. After they all got comfortable she walked up to the guy and smacked his face. "Wake up, dipshit." The man groaned, but didn't wake up. Grunting, she smacked him again, this time harder. "Wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Please," he begged, " stop." He was on the verge of tears. "Why are you doing this?"

Jax stepped up. "You remember me?" He smirked at his wide eyes. "You do. We're gonna be even real soon."

The man looked around the room, seeing several of the Sons sitting on chairs in random spaces in front of him. Giving Samira a double take and a confused look, he asked, "Wha- wait, who- who are you? Where's the blonde?'

She smirked. "Sweetheart, I am the blonde. Makeup works wonders, dontcha think?" Picking up a scalpel, Samira looked at the guys and gave a cheeky grin. "Here comes the fun part." Before they'd come in, she'd beaten the man bloody, taunting him the whole time. "Do you know anything about the human anatomy?" She didn't wait for him to answer as traced his hand with the tip of the scalpel. "For example, did you know that muscles don't move the fingers? Tendons do." She tilted his head up so she could look him in the eye. "How does that work, you ask." Her lips curled up, baring her her teeth in the most sinister of smiles. "I'll show you," she whispered.

Dropping his head, she carelessly stabbed his hand, laughing at his cry of pain. Without lifting the blade, she drew a sloppy circle, lifting the skin so she could cut it off. His cries of pain only made her handle him more roughly. Tossing the skin aside, she poked at the exposed inner flesh with the tip of her blade. She wiped at the blood with a towel from the table, causing her intended image to become more visible. Long, wide, white pieces of tendons were seen on top of pink flesh. She gently grabbed one of them and pulled up, making his middle finger rise in the process.

"Tada," she sang. "Fascinating, isn't it?" Her smile was so bright, one would've thought she'd gotten the best news of her life.

Panting and on the verge of tears, he whispered, "You're a crazy bitch."

Samira just threw her head back and giggled. "I know, right?' She shrugged and smiled. "Moving on," she hummed and went to the table, taking a handful out of a bowl. "This is salt." Small white grains spilled through her fingers as she brought her fist closer to his face. "People use it to give food flavor. I, on the other hand, use it for my pleasure." Bringing her fist over his open wound, she dropped the salt onto his hand. He let out another groan, breathing harder. Smacking her hand onto his, she rubbed the salt into his wound, causing him to thrash around in his seat, his screams heard and not cared for all throughout the warehouse. She continued to skin and salt different parts of his body, mainly on his torso, humming the whole time and not paying any mind to the blood covering her arms. His turning into a blubbering, begging mess did nothing to stop her. In fact, is spurred her on.

Moving back to the table, she picked up a knife and was still holding the bowl of salt. She stabbed him in the bicep, continuing to ignore his cries of pain. Pulling it out, she dipped the blood soaked blade into the salt, only to stab him in the exact same spot again. She continued with that act as well, continuing to focus mainly on his torso.

After getting her fill, she turned to Jax. "You wanna give the final blow? This _is_ all for your mom."

Jax pursed his lips. "Nah. Maybe you could beat 'im till he's close to death and let 'im suffer until he gets there."

She nodded. "Whatever you say, boss."

Turning back to the man, she took a moment to take in the damage she'd already inflicted before beating him to the brink of death. His hair was drenched in sweat and plastered against his pale forehead. The color had drained out of his face, causing the myriad of cuts, bruises, and blood to stand out. His chest was heaving, his shirt torn, tattered, and bloody.

Samira tightened her hands into fists, taking a deep breath before wailing on him. The sounds of her fists hitting his broken flesh were accompanied by his whimpers. With each blow, he let out another, eventually settling with tears.

Her knuckles were split, her hands so bloody she couldn't tell what was hers and what was his, but she didn't stop until he ceased to make anymore noise. Until she knew that he barely had enough strength to breathe. When that moment came, she turned to Jax, chest heaving, covered in blood, with her own hair plastered to her sweaty face.

"How do you want me to get rid of him? Do you want any souvenirs?"

Jax laughed. "Hell no. Souvenirs are more up Happy's alley. But thanks for the offer."

He stood up and stalked over to bloody heap in the chair. His lips curled in disgust as he thought of the way that his mother had been mistreated and taken advantage of. His snarl intensified as he spat in the guy's face. "Now we're even."

He turned back to Samira and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for doin' this, doll. You can finish him off however you want. Hap," he nodded his head in his direction, "will stay with you and help you get rid of the body." He leaned in close and softly said, "I know he's itchin' to inflict some damage." She smiled and nodded. "And we'll pay you tomorrow, you've got my word." She nodded again. "Alright, boys. Let's go home. Got a busy day tomorrow."

They each said goodbye, Juice walking over to her to give her a hug. "Maybe we can get lunch and catch up tomorrow before I have to do anything."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Call me and let me know. I've got a while before I have to leave the state again."

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before jogging to catch up with the others. She watched as all the Sons walking out the warehouse door. She looked at Happy, who was sitting with his back to the table, already looking at her. Giving a quick glance at the dying blonde in the chair, she slowly walked towards Happy and stood in front of him, placing her hands on the table and leaning towards him. She looked into his dark, piercing eyes. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Hey," he raised a brow. "That all you gotta say?"

"Well," she smiled down at him. "Talking isn't really what I had in mind." She nudged his legs apart so that she could stand between them, leaning forward so that he could see down her shirt.

His hands came to rest on her waist as he looked her up and down, returning his gaze to her breasts. "You're dressed like an old woman."

She gave a low chuckle, catching the attention of his little friend. "That was kinda the point, Lowman." She leaned close to his ear and lightly ran her nose along his jaw. "It was the only way I'd be able to get the prick's attention." She nipped at the spot under his ear. "My underwear, on the other hand," she hummed, "is entirely for you."

Happy's hands trailed down, grabbing handfuls of her ass. The things she was doing were driving him insane. She was rubbing herself on him like a cat in heat, kissing all along his neck. Her kisses went up along his jaw with an occasional nip. She stopped when her lips were a whisper away from his. She looked him is the eyes as she slowly drew his bottom lip in, sucking and biting on it gently.

He groaned, moving his hands to her thighs so that he could lift her and place her onto his lap. She smiled against his lips before kissing him deeply.

The last time they'd been together, they didn't spend a whole lot of time kissing, and that was something that Samira wanted to make up for. His lips were just way too soft and he tasted way too good not to spend a whole lot of time on them.

As she opened her mouth to breathe, he slid his tongue in. With each stroke, she felt her temperature rise, felt the ball of fire in her belly expand. She ground her hips against his, placing her hands on either side of his face to deepen the kiss. His grip on her ass tightened as he helped her rock back and forth against his growing member.

Happy was insanely turned on. To have watched her beat the man senseless and torture him without mercy was something out of this world for him. Anyone can beat someone else. But not everyone will get the same pleasure he gets from doing it. Seeing how she thrived while inflicting pain on another was like watching a butterfly come out of its chrysalis. He'd never met anyone that enjoyed doing that as much as him. Tig liked it too, making people hurt, but he didn't have the same level of blood lust that he had and that he saw in her eyes as she beat the man senseless.

This moment between them now was about just that. The rush of the kill, the high of drawing blood out of someone, and each kiss reflected that.

They kissed each other like there was no time left on earth, it was all consuming, passionate and intense. They tore at each other's clothes, Samira being sure to place his cut on the table behind him. Her hands smeared blood onto his white shirt but he didn't care, she was covered in sweat and blood, and still, he didn't care.

Happy put his hands under her thighs, picking her up so he could stand. Placing her on her feet, he went for the button on her pants, being sure to pull them down, and she did the same to him. He made her face the table and he bent her over, holding both her arms behind her back.

At that angle, he could appreciate the way her underwear accentuated her curves, making her already fantastic ass look greater. He smacked her ass, smirking when she let out a sigh. He smacked her other cheek, but harder, rubbing over the spot. Each smack got harder, arousing her even further, making her let out small moans.

He made sure to smack every inch of her luscious derriere, and when he got lower, he could feel her arousal. He hummed as he rubbed the damp area above her heat. She keened and pushed back towards him, silently begging that he touched her where she needed it most. He pushed her panties to the side and lowered a finger into her heat, tracing her slit, feeling just how wet she was. At her moan, he circled over her clit. She let out a breathy laugh as he pressed down harder, rubbing a few more times before dipping a finger into her cunt. She moaned his name as he pumped into her slowly.

He took his finger out and smacked her ass again. "Stay still. Don't move." He let her go and reached for the condom in his pocket. He watched as she shifted restlessly while listening to him open the foil package.

Happy grabbed her arms again, lined himself up with her entrance, slamming himself in to the hilt, causing no pain to her thanks to her immense arousal. Her moan was so sexy that he struggled not to cum at the sound and smacked her ass again. He drew back and slammed back in, setting a rough and hard pace. Samira groaned for him to pull her hair and he obliged, pulling roughly and smirking when he felt her clench around him. Every thrust brought her closer to the edge.

"Happy," she whimpered. "I'm so close." She met him thrust for thrust as hard as she could, trying to get herself off. He reached around her and rubbed her clit furiously while still pounding into her. "Oh my god," she cried. Mumbling incoherent nonsense, she savored the pleasure he was giving her. With one particularly hard thrust, she exploded, spasming under Happy.

He didn't stop thrusting as he let go of her hair and hooked his arm under one of her legs, raising it up as he held onto the table. Samira bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as he continued pounding into her still sensitive core. The change in angle allowed him to hit a sweet spot and she felt another orgasm building. Happy could feel his coming as well, and in an effort to draw another one out of her, he pushed deeper than he had before.

Five strokes was all it took for a second orgasm to wash over her, stronger than the one before. His thrusts faltered as he couldn't hold back after she gripped him harder than earlier, causing him to jerk and spill his load into the rubber barrier dividing them. Sweat dripped between their bodies as they finished riding the waves of euphoria.

Aware of how sensitive she would be, Happy gently pulled out, feeling her insides twitch as he did so. He let go of her arms and patted her ass, grinning a bit as she jumped from the sting on her sensitive flesh. Lifting herself onto her elbows, she struggled to catch her breath. Letting the table continue to support her weight as she looked over her shoulder to him, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Is sex with you always going to be that fantastic?"

He breathed a laugh. "What do you think?"

Closing her eyes and giving a blissful smile, she sighed. "I think I'm going to enjoy living in Charming very, very much."

Happy smiled and shook his head as pulled his pants back up, leaving them unzipped as he went to pick up his shirt. Running a hand through her now very dirty hair, Samira pulled herself up to shaky legs and bent over to pull up her pants. They got dressed quietly and quickly, glancing at each other every now and then with smug grins on their faces.

Having finished first, Happy headed over to the man leaning close to see if there was any movement in his chest, tilting his head when there was none. Samira looked up to see Happy swing his arm and smack the man in the face.

"What in the world," she laughed, "are you doing?" It took everything in her not to burst into a fit of giggles as she thought of his dead serious expression as he smacked the man.

Happy turned to her and gave her a small smile, "He's dead. That was me checking."

Scoffing, she started to pick up the bloody rags and clean up the table. "At least he went out with a little eye candy."

Shaking his head, he started to untie the guy's hands from the chair. "Didn't deserve it, but whatever." He peeked up at her. "What do you wanna do with 'im?"

"That one's all on you," she shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Nodding, he gave an excited grin. "Awesome."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. I posted several pictures on tumblr of how I picture Samira if you want to check that out. Also, if you want, send me asks on tumblr, or messages here on what kind of stuff you'd like to see in this story. I only have it planned up to a certain point and I haven't watched the show in a while to know where exactly to pick up.**

 **Anyway, I love you all. Thank you so much for the continued support, favorites, and follows. You're all the best.**

 **kill3rinstinct. tumblr. com**


End file.
